bleach kombat part 1 the dawn of a new mortal kombat
by darkboy18
Summary: it has been nearly 20 yrs since Shao khan's death and peace has reigned but a new evil has awaken and a new group of defenders must rise up to the occasion, will the new earth-realm team lead them to peace or let the worlds be swallow in darkness. ichi/harem crossover with dc universe and young justice, marvel and transformers
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how it's going?

I'm here with a new story that combines bleach and mortal kombat and crossovers with dc and something else.

I hope you enjoy your experience.

Note: bleach is owned by Kubo and Mortal Kombat is owned by netherrealm studios and warner bros and justice league and young justice is dc property.

Enjoy the story.

It has been about 18 years since the war against Shao Khan and his Outworld forces, the war was won, but at a heavy price as many warriors had fallen, Special Forces unit officer Sonya Blade and Hollywood former actor turned warrior Johnny cage were the last 2 active Earthrealm members of Raiden's team when Sindel former Queen of Edinia killed many of their friends and allies during the war.

After Shao Kahn's death, peace as returned to the realms and the tournament known at Mortal Kombat as in a way been retired, since all of the realms were at peace and it only takes one evil bastard to start trouble and raise hell again, but the warriors remain ready when the balance is disrupted once again.

During the years of peace Johnny and Sonya had a daughter together, Cassie cage; who has taken her mom's and both side of her parents personalities, the goofiness from her dad and the seriousness attitude from her mom.

Right now in a apartment in Chicago, Sonya was resting from a rigorous training session with Cassie.

"You sure did came a long way Cassie." Said Sonya as she gets a water bottle from her fridge.

"Well when you have a stunt actor/martial artist/actor for a dad and a military trained mom for parents, you want to be something like both of you." Said Cassie, her mom shaking her head.

"Well you were interested in your father's stunt job and saw us trained, you were eager to join us in training." Sonya said.

The two talked about what Cassie is going to do next, she wants to join the Special Forces like her mom and instead of being an actress like what her dad wants and other things, until Cassie brought up about Mortal Kombat.

"So mom, when are you going to tell me about this Mortal kombat that you and dad compete in?' she asked.

Her mom sighed "Cassie now isn't the…"

"Time. I know but when mom? I'm already to develop some powers like dad." Said Cassie as she materialized a green energy ball in her hand.

Sonya was surprised and decided that Cassie has the right to know what happened in the past.

"Cassie what I'm about to tell is secret and don't tell this to anyone understand?" said Sonya in her serious voice.

Cassie nodded and Sonya told her the story of Mortal Kombat.

Sonya told Cassie that Mortal Kombat is a tournament where warriors from different realms compete and whoever gets 10 wins that realm will get 1 request from the elder gods. Outworld had 9 wins thanks to Goro and if they get one more win our realm will merge with theirs.

Me and your father competed in tournament but lost, until Liu Kang won and earthrealm was safe until the next time.

"Are you going to do it again? If there was another Mortal Kombat Mom?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know Cassie, everything changed when the gods killed Shao Kahn, Only Raiden knows if anything like that is going to happen again." Finished Sonya.

"I see." Said Cassie as she went to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Sonya asked.

"Now that you mention it, I heard of this guy is japan who is strong and haven't heard much anything else from my friends." Said Cassie and making her mom looked at her in confusion.

"Cassie how did you get the info? I don't have those connections in Japan even if I'm active with Special Forces. What brings it up?" she asked.

"Well one of my friends in japan has a relative that has been covering this guy around my age and has a group of people that are strong like him and has powers like dad's but different like magic or something." Said Cassie as she finished her water bottle.

Sonya was intrigue by this and wonders "Magic she said. This might be worth checking out."

While she isn't an active member of the SF'S, Sonya was still the top ranking officer of the organization and is thinking of asking Raiden to check out her daughter's new warrior.

"Do you think this warrior has powers like us Cassie?" asked Sonya.

"Maybe mom but would you check this teen and his friends to see please?" pleaded Cassie.

Sonya sighed, so she might give this idea a try, she told Cassie that she'll check it out once everything is settled, Cassie was glad and told her mom that the mysterious warrior is at a location called Karakura town.

Sonya thanks Cassie and told her to go find her dad in the apartment and Cassie left.

Sonya sighed and went to her desk, this new warrior has her thinking that having someone and his team would strengthen their forces, since the forces of darkness had been on the move and Raiden has been getting our fallen comrades back, things hadn't been more complicated and decided to go with Cassie's suggestion. "Hey Raiden are you there?" she called aloud.

Just then a lightning bolt appeared and from it was a grown man dress all white with some blue robes and wears a brim straw hat to hide most of his face.

"You call me Sonya?" said the god of thunder.

Sonya then told Raiden of what Cassie told her and it left him perplexed and in deep thought.

"So you think this new warrior might have some power like you and Johnny?" asked Raiden.

"Maybe, but can you check this out, I would ask Jax, but I think you would be a better choice in case if he might be the enemy." Said Sonya.

Raiden agreed with that and decided to head out, but before he does, he asked Sonya one last question.

"So has Cassie have been developing some powers?" he asked.

Sonya only nodded "I wish she didn't inherit it from us." she said.

"But the time will come when she becomes one of the defenders." Said Raiden.

"I hope all of it will be over soon." Said Sonya.

"So do I Sonya, so do I." replied Raiden.

Raiden said farewell and disappear in form of lightning.

"I hope this new warrior will bring peace." Thought Raiden as he headed for Karakura town.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

This is my attempt to do a crossover with 3 or more series.

So characters from the dc universe and some from another series will appear the 4th one will be a surprise.

So I hope you all take care and enjoy.

Remember r and r no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Well here's ch 2 of bleach kombat

I hope you enjoy.

I don't own bleach, mk or dc.

 **Chapter 2 enter Ichigo**

A group of thugs armed with knives and bats were surrounding a group of girls that enter their turf and have a lustful look in their eyes and moved in closer, until 4 people jumped from the roof and landed between them and the girls and have very angry looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing on our turf Ichigo?" said the leader.

"Cleaning up trash like you." Ichigo said.

"Well you got in our way of some hot girls and now you're going to pay." The thugs said with venom.

"Make us." Said Ichigo.

"You asked for it. Boys attack." The thugs charged at Ichigo's group.

First up was Tatsuki the girl of the group taking on 3 thugs, she blocked two of their punches and dodged the third's kick and did a matrix double roundhouse kick, knock 2 of them out and deliver a uppercut that took the last one out. Chad kept his defenses up against the heavy hitters, he continues to hold his ground and then caught the first bat with his right and swung the goon and hits the others until they were out-cold and let's go of the bat and went to assist the others. Uryu was doing better by dodging the attacks and countering them with his pair of Tonfa, he blocks the thug's attacks and strike back at them at their pressure points and they fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Ichigo was engaging the boss and Ichigo was holding his own, but the thug's leader was trying to wound him with his knife.

"Stand still Ichigo." Said the thug.

"Nope, not going to fool." Said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah? Well about this." The Thug boasted and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girls.

Ichigo was angered when the thug resorted to use underhanded tactics.

"Now then, you will take your crew and leave the girls here or I will kill them." The leader said with venom in his voice.

"Over my dead body." Ichigo growled dangerously.

The leader smirked and fired his gun at one of the girls, all of them closed their eyes waiting for it and they heard a different sound.

"Gah!"

The girls opened their eyes and saw that Ichigo had moved in the line of fire and took the hit, the bullet was in his right shoulder, and it hurt a bit, but Ichigo can handle the pain, the leader was shocked to Ichigo moved so fast to block his shot and what he saw next terrified him, Ichigo was surround by a blue aura and in his right hand was a large broadsword.

Ichigo then spoke in a calm yet deep voice "Are you girls ok?" the girls nodded, "Good." He said.

"Uryu, Tatsuki, Chad take the girls back to base and tell the commander I'll be there in few minutes, the 3 understood and lead the girls out of the way and take them to their base for their safety, one of them asked is Ichigo will be ok, Chad reassured them that he'll be fine and they continued their way.

The leader was very pissed and decided to go after them, but he got blocked by Ichigo who has his sword pointed at him.

"Out of the way Jackass!" said the leader.

"Not going to happen." Replied Ichigo.

"What are going to do about it you little strawberry mama's boy?" the leader taunted.

And that's what sealed his fate, Ichigo's eyes turned from brown to black and yellow, his aura turned from blue to red and his sword was radiating black energy that reeks of death.

The leader was now shaking with fear and sweating bullets and he dropped his gun, he was full of fear, he couldn't move.

"What, what the hell are you?" he said very scared.

"Your death." Ichigo said in the most ominous voice.

Ichigo then moved at high speed and got behind the leader and said "goodbye." in a sickly-sweet voice. (AN: you don't want to know.)

The only sound heard was the leader's blood-curling scream.

After the thug's leader was dealt with, Ichigo returned to his old self and made his sword disappear.

"Uh… I need to stop losing control like that." Said Ichigo as he ran back with his group to base, unaware of someone watching the whole event from rooftops.

"So what Cassie told her mom is true, that boy and his have powers, better follow them to see where they're heading." Raiden whispered as he turned to lightning and followed them.

Ichigo's group led the girls to their base, it was the Kurosaki Clinic a regular clinic in town that deals with regular medical stuff, Tatsuki went to get their boss and he came down, their boss had long curly red hair, green eyes with a scar on the left but can still see, wearing steampunk green goggles, wearing a doctor's coat with red shirt, black pants, blue shoes and red gloves.

"Hey Tatsuki I got your call so are these the girls you rescued?" he asked.

"Yes boss." She said.

"Very well you and Uryu treat them and do check-ups on them ok? Chad I will speak to you alone."

Uryu and Tatsuki lead the girls to the medic rooms to be patch up from any injuries and Chad looked his leader.

"So Ichigo dealt with the leader?" he asked.

"Yes Shadic he did." Chad answered.

"I sense his power changed, let me guess that jackass said the words that sealed his fate?" Shadic said and Chad nodded.

Shadic sighed "well that one less gang to deal with, Ichigo is on his way is he?"

Chad: "he is I got a text saying he'll be here in 5 minutes."  
Shadic: "Ok then, I'll be in my office, text Ichigo I'm there."

Chad: "ok Shadic."

Ichigo arrived and wonders where everyone is, Chad said that Uryu and Tatsuki are treating the girls and will be taking them home and Shadic is in his office, Ichigo said thanks and went upstairs and went to the 2nd door on the left and went inside.

He saw Shadic in his chair and was reading some comic books.

"Hey Shadic." Said Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard you took the leader out?" Shadic asked.

Ichigo nodded and said that their turf is ours and their members were on their way to the slammer.

Shadic was glad that was over, but he got a hard look on his face.

"Ichigo did their leader said the one thing that made you lose your temper?" asked Shadic.

Ichigo nod his head slowly, Shadic sighed.

"This is the 5th time that happened, I take it he's dead?" he asked and Ichigo nodded.

Shadic let out a long sigh "Well at least one more gang is no more and our turf has expanded more, let's hope by the time the last gang is defeated this war will be over and everyone will be able to live in peace."

Ichigo could only agree with his guardian, he looked at the map showing the marks where his gang defeated the other gangs and took their turf and make it their own, by the looks of it only 67% had been conquered and only have a few more to go before this war is done.

But before they talk about something else, they felt a strong presence in the air and it was coming fast.

"What is this presence?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, but something's familiar about It." Said Shadic.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning strike at the floor and in a flash was a man that radiates power and his hands was covered with electricity that crackled a bit.

Ichigo summoned his bow and drew his arrow ready to fire and Shadic summon a sword that had a black blade and a red hilt with blue chains at the end and pointed at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo who was tempting to fire the arrow.

Shadic then saw the person's hands with blue electricity and has blue glowing and knew who the person was.

"I'm only going to ask once, what the hell are you doing here Raiden?" asked Shadic.

Ichigo was surprised that Shadic knew this person and wonders who is this guy? But Shadic looked at Ichigo and gives him a look saying we'll talk later.

"It's been a long time since we last met Shadic." Said Raiden.

"It has but what are you doing here?" Shadic asked.

"I'm here for him." He said pointing at Ichigo.

"Me?" said Ichigo.

"That's right Ichigo Kurosaki, my name's Raiden I'm the god of thunder and storms and I need your help." Said Raiden.

Ichigo was shocked that a god would need his help and didn't know what to do, neither does Shadic, but thing is for sure Ichigo's life will be changed forever.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

In the dark tunnels there was a prison that hold one of the most dangerous people in chains, that was the fallen god Shinnok, he was imprisoned by the elder gods for trying to destroy all of reality and was locked away forever, Shinnok vowed that he'll escaped and will seek revenge.

But his plans of revenges were put on hold, when a person came closer to him and Shinnok recognized him, it was Quan-Chi one of the mightiest wizards that ever lived.

"What do you want Quan-Chi?" Shinnok said with venom in his voice.

Quan-Chi didn't speak, he was careful not to overstep his place, Shinnok may be chained but he can still do some damage.

"What would a warrior of magic, be doing to see a god like me?" Shinnok asked.

"I'm here to get you out and if I do, I can help you conquered all life and you be the only god, what do you say?" Quan-Chi offered.

"I am listening." Said Shinnok.

Quan-Chi began casting a spell that freed Shinnok from his chains and then he teleported them to his lair, to start Shinnok's plan of starting the biggest war in history.

To be continued

Well that is chapter 2

I'll explain the stuff in this next chapter

But now Shinnok is freed and Quan-Chi will help him with his plans, what will happened next?

Also a heads up I might bring some villains from mk back, who do you want, Onaga, Shao Kahn or Inferno?

Well I better get going

Take care

R and R no flames.

Until next time this is darkboy18 logging out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how are you?

Here's ch 3 of bleach kombat

I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter3: Raiden's reason and meeting Kitana**

After finding him, Raiden appeared before Ichigo and Shadic and said that he needs Ichigo's help that the fate of the realms hangs in the balance and that shocked Ichigo.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ichigo after getting over his shock.

Shadic sighed "Ichigo this is Raiden protector of earthrealm and the Japanese god of thunder and storms."

"Is he really a god?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes he is and believe me he's very powerful and I know from experience he can bring his A-game." Shadic continued.

Ichigo looked at Shadic and he told him he'll explain later.

"What brings you here Raiden?" asked Shadic.

"Like I said I need Ichigo's help." Said Raiden.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have some grim news." Raiden said darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" said Ichigo.

Raiden looked at Shadic and said "The fallen god Shinnok has escaped."

"WHAT!? Is that true?" shouted Shadic.

"It is, and I can guess who freed him." Said Raiden.

"Quan-Chi." Shadic growled dangerously.

Ichigo then spoke "Can someone tell what the hell is going on?"

Raiden then decided to tell Ichigo the history of mortal kombat.

After 1 hour passed Ichigo was stunned when Raiden finished his tale, he learned about how the realms, the warriors that lived there and also the last war about 20 years ago when many of Raiden's allies were killed and Shao Khan was killed for breaking the rules of the tournament, ever since then peace reign, but some evil people want to shroud the worlds in darkness and despair and a new generation of warriors must be ready for the onslaught.

While Ichigo was still absorbing all of this, Shadic tell Raiden about this gang war they're in, the gangs that ruled this part of japan have control of this town and two next door for 50 years and everyone was scared and not even the police interfere in fear of having their families killed, but Shadic and a few of his friends banded together to free all 3 cities from the gang's control and restore peace, but it wasn't easy to free Karakura many lives were lost, they freed the 2 cities, Kagemino and Naruki, but Karakura wasn't easy to free but they gain support and allies even the police help out by arresting the other gang leaders after they were defeated by Shadic and his crew and their operations was destroyed, but the gangs in Karakura were a lot more tougher, but half of their forces were arrested and thrown in jail, but the rest was still giving Shadic and Ichigo trouble but they still got their asses beat and their turfs claimed and the remaining gangs are getting desperate and they retreated to their stronghold on an island that was armed to the teeth and according to the recent intel, the gangs got some new weapons and a new leader. They didn't know who it is, all they know is the new leader has some robotics tech as part of him and was very dangerous.

"Do you know who that is Raiden?" asked Shadic.

"Based on what you said, looks like Kano has taken over the gangs and calling the shots." Said Raiden.

"Damn! I don't think our forces can break through the defenses that strong." Said Shadic.

"How about we can combine our powers?" asked Ichigo.

"No good, Ichigo, after dealing with magic for a long time, Kano probably has the place shielded from magic, the only that can take it out is an airstrike." Said Shadic.

"I think I can help out." Said Raiden.

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't forget I'm the god of thunder, I can take them out without an airstrike." Raiden continued.

"You think so?" asked Shadic.

"Yes I can take it out and I know that Kano is no longer there." Said Raiden.

"How would you know?" asked Ichigo.

"Kano doesn't stay for long, once he collects the stuff at one of his fronts, he returns back to main base and shuts off connections when he knows that one of his bases is targeted." Raiden continued.

"So one strike and the war is over?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes it will be." Replied Raiden.

"Do it Raiden." Said Shadic.

"It shall be done." Said Raiden as he disappeared in lightning form.

"Alright Ichigo while Raiden does his thing you and I are going to have a long talk." Said Shadic.

Ichigo sat in the chair and Shadic began to tell Ichigo everything.

Raiden soon arrived at the island, he was very high in the clouds and began chanting a spell to destroy the island's base, the clouds turned dark and lightning swirled around Raiden as he continued the spell.

Soon Raiden was fully charged and his hands were crackling with energy and held his hands across his body and said "THUNDER DRAGON FANG STRIKE!" and fired the attack below, the energy beam took form of a dragon and strike at the island, the beam engulfed the entire place and then exploded a huge mushroom cloud appeared and the ground shake.

After the smoked settled Raiden sense that all of the gangs were dead and their base destroyed, after that he headed back to Shadic and Ichigo.

Ichigo was speechless when Shadic finished talking about his origins and Ichigo's past. (That'll be explained in chapter 5)

Soon Raiden came back to the room.

"Is it done?" asked Shadic.

"Yes." Replied Raiden.

"This war is over." Shadic said with pride.

"Finally." Exclaimed Ichigo.

"I already texted the news to our allies, they're jumping for joy." Said Shadic.

"Now that the war is over everyone in Karakura and other 2 places can finally breathe easily now." Said Raiden.

"Yeah, so Ichigo have you made up your mind?" asked Shadic.

"I have but its best we tell our friends, since they need to prepare as well." Said Ichigo.

"Very well then." Replied Shadic as the 3 of them went down stairs to the tell others.

After explaining, Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki weren't sure of Ichigo going away for 5 years, but to understand their new powers, they don't have much choices and so they thought it over and decided to train and understand their powers. Ichigo knew it won't be easy away from his "family" but he promised to come back and they'll kick some ass. So all 5 of them including Shadic vowed to meet up when they master their powers, they went to get packed, after they got their stuff packed, Shadic went to the desk computer and put in some code and a red button and pressed it that teleported the clinic and everyone inside to another location.

They soon arrived at America at a military base that's run by Sonya, the clinic appeared by some hangars.

Soon everyone got out and check the place out, Raiden said that Sonya will be there shortly, soon Raiden, Shadic and Ichigo bid goodbye to their friends and teleported away.

They arrived in another realm that was tranquil and peaceful, Raiden calls this place edinia and it was a truly beautiful sight, as much they wanted to look at it more, Raiden told them they have to get moving and not keep the ruler waiting, so he teleported them to a castle by the mountains.

They arrived in the throne room and saw the ruler, she was a beautiful girl, with long black hair, killer body and wearing a blue fighting dress and a mask.

"What brings you here Raiden." She asked.

"Lady Kitana this is Shadic and Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he bowed before her and the two follow his lead.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Kitana I have something to tell you." Said Raiden.

"I know Quan-Chi has freed Shinnok from his prison." Kitana responded shocking the three.

"How did you find out?" asked Ichigo.

"One of the elder god's messengers appeared and told me, but time is on our side, Shinnok may be freed but his powers are very weak and can't do anything while he regains them, the elder gods said that it'll take about 5 years for him to be at full strength and we can be prepared for him and his allies." Said Kitana.

"That's good this will be one mortal Kombat war nobody's is not going to forget for a long time." Said Raiden.

"Kitana I have one request." Said Raiden.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you train Ichigo and help him unlock his powers?" asked Raiden.

Kitana looked at Ichigo and felt a great power within him and he was kind of cute in her eyes and was glad she has a mask to hide her blushing.

"Ok Raiden, I'll train him, but don't think I'll go easy on you Ichigo." Kitana said to both of them.

"Thank you Kitana, we'll drop by from time to time to see how he is progressing." Said Raiden.

Shadic and Ichigo stood face to face and Shadic placed his hand on Ichigo shoulder and said to him "Ichigo I know you'll do great and become a mighty warrior and I know that I'm not your real father, but I'm proud act like one, and you like a son to me, but I can be your godfather and know that we'll find your real family I promise." Said Shadic.

Ichigo then did something no-one expected he hugged Shadic and he returned the hug.

"Thanks Shadic, I'll make you proud and when I come back, I want to see who's stronger me or you?" Said Ichigo.

"We'll see if you can beat this warhorse." Chuckled Shadic.

The two fist bumped and said goodbye as Raiden and Shadic left for earth.

Ichigo then turned to Kitana and he's have to admit she was hot.

"Come Ichigo I'll take you on a tour, we'll start training tomorrow afternoon." Said Kitana.

"OK." Said Ichigo as follow her.

Back on earth Raiden and Shadic arrived back at the base and went to joined up with the others by the training grounds.

Shadic looked to the skies and said "Good luck Ichigo." In his mind and went to catch up with Raiden.

To be continued

Well here's ch 3

Don't worry ch 4 will be coming soon

But ch 5 will be a flash back chapter.

Also I let guess what the 4th thing I mixed in this story is.

Here's 2 clues one is they're giant and two it has voice actors Peter Cullen and Frank Welker.

So r and r no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys

Sorry for not uploading but I had things to do

So here's ch 4

Enjoy

I don't own any of bleach and mk

 **Chapter 4 training and secrets**

Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu were looking around the base and were amazed at the stuff they have for defending against supernatural threats and other things.

Soon someone approach them, it was Sonya blade the commander of the base.

"What do you think of the place?" she asked.

They said it was not bad and it was better than they went through.

"So what do we do?" asked Chad.

"Well you're here to learn about your powers and we can help train to control them." Said Sonya.

"So who's training us?" asked Uryu.

Soon two people were walking towards them, one was a male with blonde and has his name tattooed on his chest, wearing some military gear and sunglasses and the other was dark skinned with some gear on him, smoking a cigar but what makes him different from the other guy was the metal arms and wearing dog tags around his neck.

"So Sonya these are the runts were supposed to train?" said Johnny.

"Knock it off cage," said Jax.

"Oh come on Jax I was messing around." Said Johnny.

"Do I need to rip one of your arms off?" said Jax.

"Knock it off you two." Sonya said irritated.

The two warriors back off and straighten themselves up.

"Who are they Sonya?" asked Tatsuki.

"These are your trainers and fellow earthrealm defenders." Said Sonya.

"The one with blond hair is Johnny Cage, a former Hollywood stuntman and warrior, he leads a special force, like me and he's my Husband." Said Sonya making the 3 gawked.

"The other one is Major Jax Briggs a seasoned warrior and one of the best fighters, if you're wondering about the arms, it's because he lost his real ones during the war with Shao Khan for control of earth years ago." Sonya continued.

"Damn!" all 3 of them said.

After everyone introduce themselves, it was time to get started with training.

Tatsuki went with Sonya, Chad with Jax and Uryu with Johnny and they rotate trainers to focus on their other abilities.

One thing was sure, they have to be ready when Shinnok strikes.

Over at Edinia, Ichigo was given a tour of the castle by Kitana, the place was huge it was like something out of a fantasy book and Ichigo was speechless, Kitana giggled at his reaction.

As they walked around, he noticed that some of the maids were looking at him and were blushing heavily.

Ichigo asked Kitana why are they are blushing and she said "that you're a very handsome warrior and very powerful and cute." That made Ichigo blushed a deep shade red and Kitana just smiled.

After finishing the tour, Ichigo was shown to his room, Kitana told him that his room was special because it can transformed to anything to what he wants.

So he imagine what his room look like and bam!

His room was now a big one with one giant bed with some tv's, a bathroom, a washroom, and also a training room if he wants to train alone and some hot springs that goes outside if he wants to relax and watch the stars.

"Enjoy it Ichigo just imagine this as your second home." Said Kitana.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'll send one of my maids to get you for dinner in an hour." Kitana said and left.

Ichigo went in and decided to check his room out and also can add more room by thinking of what he wants.

Soon after dinner and quick bath, Ichigo was beat and decided to head for bed knowing he's in for some hard training tomorrow.

The next day came and Ichigo was ready for training, he was escorted outside to an arena where Kitana was sharping her skills, Ichigo announce his presence and she turned to face him.

"Good to see you Ichigo." She said.

Ichigo just waved.

"So are you ready to train?" she said with both fans unfold.

Ichigo summoned his sword and pointed at Kitana.

"Ready." He said and they came at each other.

Over the next few weeks everyone was training to learn and control their powers.

Tatsuki discover she can generate fire and use them to increase her attacks and speed to prevent major fires, Raiden gave her a black fighting gi that's has some enhance magic to help her control her fire powers. Uryu master hand to hand combat with Johnny and marksmanship with Shadic, he became skilled in close range and somehow managed to make a spirit bow and fire an arrow and that required more training, but while he's not using his bow, he uses tonfas for close range. Chad was doing great with Jax, during his training he was trying to summon his power but didn't work, not before Jax said that he needs a reason for his power and Chad thought long and hard and realize he wants to use his power to protect and stand by his friends and in that moment his power came to be with his right arm coated black with red outlines, he was amazed and can't wait to see what it can do. Ichigo was worked hard, Kitana did not go easy on him at all, she worked him all the way till night and he was exhausted, but he did learn to wield his sword better and learn some new moves, he gotten better and managed to keep up with her. He even summoned a bow like Uryu's but it was black and shot red arrows, but by channeling his power he change it to a mounted crossbow that fire smaller arrows when needs to be on the defensive, in one sparring Ichigo managed to outsmart Kitana, he disarm her fans and had her against the wall and she admit defeat, but not before doing something to award Ichigo, she took her mask off and placed a kiss on his cheek, she chuckled as his face went red.

After training, Ichigo went to his room and hit the hot springs, the moment he was submerge in the water, he felt like a warm marshmallow and didn't want to get out.

As he was relaxing, he felt his mind drifting into the dream world, when he opened his eyes what he saw horrify him, the world in destruction and darkness, his friends on the ground barely breathing, Kitana and her forces dead, Raiden and Shadic bound in energy chains and at the top was Shinnok sitting on his throne, looking so smug and was glaring at Ichigo with his red eyes, Ichigo was about to charge at him when he felt something sharp impaling him, he looked down to see a sword sticking out his chest and recognized that's his sword but with inverted colors on the blade, he then look at the wielder that look exactly like him but with dark red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

The dark copy only chuckled and said "I'm you, I'm the true you." And then rammed his blade through Ichigo.

Ichigo then woke up from his nightmare, he was standing up, covered in water and gasping for air, he look around and sees that he's back in the springs.

"What the hell was it?" he thought as got out and dried off, he put some sleep pants and went to bed wondering what the hell was that dream he had?

Unfortunately he'll be having more dreams, nightmares and more for days to come.

 **Meanwhile at Quan-Chi's lair**

Quan-Chi was at his cauldron putting some strange stuff for his spells, he was looking through one of his books when Shinnok came in.

"You need something master?" asked Quan-Chi.

"Yes Quan-Chi I do need something." He said hanging him a vile.

"What is this?" the sorcerer asked.

"I think is time to build our army and we start by bringing back a powerful ally." Said Shinnok.

"Very well master it shall done." Said Quan-chi as he tossed the vile in the cauldron and began chanting a spell.

" **O spirits of long gone, I call upon you to return a being of rage and darkness, wings of night, claws of pain, spirit of vengeance and heart of rage and soul of evil, I beseech thee awaken him."**

The cauldron shook violently and clouds of lightning surrounded the lair, it kept doing that until there was an explosion.

Quan-Chi and Shinnok had to cover their eyes, when the light dyed down they lower their hands and they were surprised at the figure before them it was a humanoid dragon.

"Welcome back Onaga the dragon king." Said Shinnok.

The one now as Onaga opened his eyes and let out a bellowing roar, as if signaling the realms that the dragon king is back.

But unknown to everyone above Kitana's castle a small crack in the sky appear.

To be continued

Well here's ch 4

And also Onaga is back

But I bet you wondering what's with the crack in the sky? That'll be explain later.

I'll get started on ch5 soon.

So read and rev, no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys how it's going?

Here's the next chapter

I hope you enjoy

Note I don't own any of the stuff in this story

 **Chapter 5: Ichigo has a marvelous experience part 1**

It was another day of training as Ichigo was training with Kitana to master his skills, they were in for about an hour when the clouds started to turn dark follow by a long loud thunder booming sound.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ichigo.

"I don't know LOOK!" said Kitana pointing to the sky.

Ichigo turned and looked to see a huge crack in the sky and suddenly it grew and then it formed into a portal and there was something coming from inside and it started to get closer.

Soon a huge white light was shot out of the portal and it was moving fast and crashed in the mountains far from the castle.

"What the hell was that?" said Ichigo.

"I don't know but it crashed at the mountains of the fang." Kitana said.

"We better go there and see if there's people that need help." Said Ichigo.

"Right we better bring some men with us to help at the crash site." Said Kitana as they went to the castle.

Soon a search and rescue party was formed and they set out to investigate at the crash site, the path to the mountains wasn't easy but they manage, but when they arrived at the site they were shocked of what they saw.

There was a huge ship that was sliver with black and red and blue outlines and it was badly damaged. There were 3 more ships but they were in the shape of jets and they were damaged as well, Kitana then use her magic to enhance her vision and got a closer look and then cast another spell to see their life-force and was surprised there was a lot of people but they were badly hurt.

After cancelling her spell the group went down and went to help the hurt out of the ships and stabilize them before taking them back to the castle for treatment.

A few hours went by as Kitana and her healers tended to the injured people and there were a lot of them, there were so many, that Ichigo asked for Shadic for help.

When Shadic arrived his eye nearly flew out when he saw how many people were in the castle getting treatment, Ichigo told him everything and Shadic got his gear went to check on them and he said "This is going to take a while."

A few hours went by as Ichigo was in his room doing some intense training, Shadic told him he can handle this and he should take a break for a while, and Ichigo use the time to train and something tells him this will be one of many strange things to come.

Soon he finished and step out and went to rest for a bit.

After resting he went to see how Shadic is doing, when he got to the healing chambers, he opened the door and someone lunged at him.

It was a man, who has dark blue-black hair, a feral expression on his face and 3 metal claws sticking out of his knuckles each and wearing a yellow-blue suit with some black lines and a belt buckle with a red square and a black x on it and a yellow-black mask.

Ichigo acting on instinct drew his blade and block his attacker's claws and managed to push him back, the clawed warrior let out a grunt and went for in another attack until someone's voice stopped him.

"Logan enough!"

Ichigo kept his guard up and steadied his blade as Logan kept his position until withdrew his claws and walked away.

"You got lucky Bub." Said Logan as he walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo sheath his sword and continued in.

Ichigo was surprised how many people were at the crash site and being treated.

There was about 75 people and some of them were awake and others were being treated, then someone approach Ichigo it was a bald man in a suit in a hover chair and was moving along with a man with brown hair wearing a blue suit with a ammo patch on his chest with a red x and some kind of visor over his eyes.

"Hello there you must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the man in a voice that has a commanding tone."

"Yeah who are you two?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Scott Summers and this is Charles Xavier." He said extending his hand.

Ichigo then shook hands with Scoot and with Charles and then asked "What the hell is going on?"

It was Charles turn to speak "You see Ichigo we along with the others are from a different universe and while we do live on earth, it's a different earth from yours." Said Charles as Ichigo continued to listen.

"I, Scott, Logan and a few others are part of a team called the X-men, a group of beings called mutants and we use our powers to fight evil and try to make a world where mutants and humans live in peace."

"But why?" asked Ichigo.

"People tend to fear and hate something they don't understand and they think mutants might overthrow them but my team can show that they're not to be afraid and we can live in peace with them." Charles finished.

"I respect that and that you fight to achieve peace between two kinds." Said Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo that means a lot." Said Charles.

"But I have to ask who are the other teams that came with you?" he asked.

Charles pointed to one team with a man in a red and gold armor called Iron-Man and he leads the Avengers, the next one is the fantastic 4 with a walking stone warrior called "The Thing" and the other one is led by Hulk called the agents of SMASH and that left Ichigo stunned.

Before he can ask any more questions Charles spoke up "I know you have more questions, and so do we but everyone will need their how about we pick this up tomorrow?" said Charles.

"Alright then take care Chuck, you too Scott." Said Ichigo as he waved bye to them and left.

As he heads back to his room, he was stopped by Shadic who was waiting for him.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah Charles and Scott are ok, but Logan is something else." Said Ichigo.

"Don't worry you will get to know all of them but Logan can give a run for your money in training." Comment Shadic.

"That's if he doesn't try to make me into a kabob." Ichigo joked.

The two had a good laugh when Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head.  
"AHHHHH!" he yelled as he hold his head dropped on his knees.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?!" Shadic said as he tried to help Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the pain increased and then let out a howling yell as his eyes glow blue and suddenly he blacked out.

Shadic then carried Ichigo to Kitana and told her what happened and she went to get some of her sages.

"Hold on Ichigo help's on the way." Said Shadic as he laid Ichigo on a made-shift bed and watched over him.

Shadic then sat down and looked to the celling and said to himself "Something tells me that this is the calm before the storm and it's going to be a huge one.

 **Meanwhile…**

Shinnok and Quan-chi were busy finding some help for their army, they recruit demons and other dark warriors and continued their quest when they were approach by an old man.

"Who are you old fool?" said Shinnok.

"Well if isn't Shinnok and Quan-chi it has been a long time." Said the old man with a dark chuckle.

"How do you know our names?" said Quan-chi.

"I'm hurt, sorcerer that you forgot me after we worked with Shao-Khan 20 years ago." Said the man with fake hurt in his voice.

"Impossible Shang-Tsung!" said Shinnok.

"That's right fallen god I'm still here devouring souls when I can and I heard you're forming an evil alliance and that Onaga is back, I want in." said Shang.

"Really and what make us believe that you won't double cross us?" Said Shinnok with a little venom.

"Because I know that one warrior would like to see Raiden and want to repay him with same kindness back in the day." Shang said with an evil grin.

"Come with us there's a lot to discuss." Said Shinnok with Quan and Shang walking behind him and their alliance will continue to grow.

But unknown to them they're followed by a group of cloaked figures that silently followed them.

To be continued

Well here's the next chapter and its split into parts

Sorry to split the chapter but I have other chapters to do and this was eating my time.

Don't worry there will be more revealed soon so be patient.

So R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of bleach Kombat.

Enjoy

I don't own anything.

 **Chapter 6: Ichigo has a marvelous experience part 2**

Things became serious when Ichigo blacked out, Shadic brought him to Kitana and told her what happened, she came back with some sages and brought in Charles to help out.

Kitana had the sages sat in a circle around Ichigo and she along with Charles and Shadic gather around and meditate around Ichigo and enter his mind.

All 3 of them were in astral form and the sages were chanting to keep the pathway opened for them to get back and they went into Ichigo's mind and when they got there it was like in a devastated wasteland everything destroyed, storm clouds lightning lashes out and thunder strikes and the winds howl, it was like out of anyone's worst nightmares.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a loud scream and that alerted them and headed in that direction.

When they arrived what they saw horrify them.

There was Ichigo shirtless, bounded by chains and surrounded by 5 dark-golden dragons chanting an ancient spell and by him was a black katana that was glowing red and it look like they were taking his powers.

Acting on instincts they charged at them, Kitana went to deal with the dragons while Shadic dealt with the sword and Charles went to free Ichigo.

As they did their parts Ichigo opened his eyes and saw what was happening, Shadic trying to yank the sword, Charles getting him free and Kitana was fighting the dragons.

Then one of the dragons appeared behind Shadic and slashed his back and he cried in pain.

"ARGH!" Shadic yelled and grabbed a dragon and swung and threw it at the other dragons knocking them to the ground.

Shadic then poured all of his strength in his arms and yanked the sword out of its pedestal and it stopped glowing at the same time Charles managed to free Ichigo.

"Charles what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"No time to explain Ichigo, we need to get you out." Said Charles.

Charles helped Ichigo walked down to safety, they were about to make it to the exit, when the five dragons got up and block their way and ready to fire.

Shadic jumped in between them and blasted 5 energy balls at them sending them to the ground.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Shadic asked and he nodded.

"Good now let's destroy this blade." Said Shadic.

He tossed the blade in the air and took out his own and in one strike, the evil blade was cut in half.

The destroyed sword laid on the ground and Shadic withdrew his blade.

Kitana joined them and helped Ichigo, they were about to leave when the blade and the dragons suddenly turned into dark mist and then swirled and collected together and it got bigger and bigger until it formed a dark version of Shinnok with evil red eyes.

" **Well, well so you are the one that stands in my way of power, well no more! Once I'm done with you and your friends there will be no-one to stop me!" he said followed by a dark laugh.**

"The hell you will!" said Shadic drawing his blade and the others follow suit.

"Then bring it young fools!" he said.

The others charged at him but Shinnok just sent Shadic, Kitana and Charles flying towards a wall.

Ichigo was shocked to see his friends sent packing in one move and got angry at the giant.

"Oh is the little tiny strawberry going to cry? HA-HA-HA-HA!" Dark Shinnok taunted.

Shadic managed to open one eye and whispered "Oh now he done it."

Shinnok laughing stopped when he sensed a huge power.

He turned to see Ichigo surrounded in a red aura and had a pissed off look on his face.

Ichigo then raised his right hand in the air and gathered energy in his palm and formed a sword that glowed blue with red tints.

"That was the last straw demon! Prepare for your death!" said Ichigo with venom in his voice.

"You harm me, as if insect there's no way you can lay a-"Shinnok said before Ichigo jumped at him and sliced at him.

Shinnok then screamed in pain as Ichigo managed to harm him, angered he tried to grab him only for his hand to be cut off.

Ichigo then attacked him with a barrage of slash attacks each dealing more damage than the last.

Shadic managed to get himself free and help Kitana and Charles and got them to a safe spot and watched Ichigo fought Shinnok.

Shinnok was back to his normal size and on the ground coughing and was bleeding out through his missing hand and Ichigo walked towards him while dragging his blade making sparks as he moved and stood before Shinnok.

"Never harm my friends or family ever again demon." Ichigo said as he raise his blade and stabbed Shinnok in the heart.

Shinnok cried in pain as Ichigo stabbed him and pulled the blade out of him and his chest started to bleed through the wound.

Ichigo then turned and walked away to join the others when a shadowy hand tried to reach him.

"If I die I'm taking you with me." Said Shinnok.

But just as it was about to get him something hit it and caught fire.

Ichigo turned to see the flaming hand and Shinnok being burned and look up to see a giant fire bird.

Soon the dark Shinnok was reduced to ash and blown away.

Everyone looked at the bird and saw there was a person inside.

"Is that you Jean?" said Charles.

"It's me professor." She said as she flew down.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I sense that you were in danger, so me and Emma came to find you and we found you and the others out-cold and figured you were in this person's mind and had a bit of trouble getting in due to the something blocking our way in, but Emma managed to find another way in through a back door and she's kept it open for me and I can enter without trouble." She said as she transformed into human form.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush who was standing before him, it was Jean in her green Phoenix uniform that show off her body, with a golden phoenix symbol on it and her red hair that's radiate with power and her green eyes that has power in them.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"We're fine Jean, thanks I think it's time to leave." Said Charles.

"I couldn't agree more." She said as turned into her phoenix mode and opened a portal to leave as Ichigo's mind is returning to normal.

Soon everyone walked to the portal and left with Jean following them and the portal closes, but no one noticed that a small flame from Jean was left there and it went to an unlit fire pit and lit.

What will happen only time will tell.

Soon everyone was back to reality and Ichigo woke up like a rocket and was catching his breath and was sweating profusely and so were the others.

"Everyone alright?" asked Shadic.

Everyone nodded and slowly moved as not push their bodies as they readjust to having their minds back in their bodies.

Ichigo looked around and saw two new people in here, one was Jean and the other was another woman who was at Jean's age with blond hair, blue eyes that shift with her mood, has blue lips, wearing a white top with a X on it and showing her midriff and white pants along with boots, gloves and a cape.

"Are you Emma that Jean spoke of?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I am Emma Frost pleasure to meet you Ichigo." She said.

Ichigo then turned to the other woman that was Jean Grey she was a beautiful woman with long red hair, green eyes, wearing a purple long sleeve that show her belly button, tan pants and shoes.

"Thanks for getting us out Emma and Jean." Said Shadic.

"No problem." Said Jean.

Then she and Emma turned to Ichigo and looked at him up and down and they have to admit he was very hot.

Soon Ichigo slowly got up and placed his feet on the ground, he tried to move but felt his legs gave out and was about to fall when Shadic caught him.

"I got you." He said.

"Thanks." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo was then placed on Shadic's back and they headed back to his room.

Soon Ichigo was in his bed after taking some meds he went to sleep.

Shadic and the others stood above him thinking what will come next?

Shadic then told anyone that questions will answered tomorrow once Ichigo is back in strength and Emma and Jean and Kitana asked Shadic if they can sleep with him in case another problem rises and he said ok but he made them promised no funny business until they figure out what the hell happened and agreed.

Soon he and Charles left to turn in for the night.

Soon all 3 were in Ichigo's room and were blushing hard, they were looking at his body and he was like a god with a 12pack and no shirt on.

Soon they went to change into their nighties, Kitana was wearing a blue one with a black bra and undies, Emma was wearing a white nightgown and Jean was wearing a red version of Emma's.

Soon they climbed into bed with Ichigo, Emma took his right, Jean his left and Kitana laid on his chest and all 3 went to sleep.

Ichigo was still snoozing but he was having some good dreams and a smile appeared on his face.

Unknown to them someone silently crept in and tip-toed and Join the 3 sleeping with Ichigo.

Shadic saw the whole thing using some magic to see into Ichigo's room and couldn't help but smiled and knew that Ichigo's life was going to change in more ways than one.

 **Hell**

 **Mysterious location**

In the deepest, darkest pits of hell there was a tomb inside of a crypt it was shaped like a rectangle, but had dragons pictures and was covered in chains, it's like it had placed there to seal something powerful long ago.

However the tomb started to shake and rumble, the coffin started to emit a light from the inside and followed by a low growl.

The area around the place started to shake and rocks fell into the lava and the quakes gotten stronger and then came a huge blast of light shining through the tomb.

When the light dyed down the chains were gone and the lid blasted open revealing a skeleton of a person but has a skull helmet on him and a sash across the ribcage with a dragon in it and was emitting an evil green glow.

Raiden woke up from a nightmare and shake uncontrollably and looked to the stormy night skies and placed his hand on his face and whispered.

"What was that? That surge of power I haven't sense that for a long time, something is rising, something sinister."

To be continued

Well I hope you enjoyed it

This took a while but it's done

Next chapter Ichigo meets the rest of Marvel's teams.

And to make it clear there was no lemon in this chapter.

More will be revealed soon.

And that last bit well someone is coming back from the dead but you have to guess who?

R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people what's hanging?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Chapter 7: Ichigo has a marvelous experience part 3**

It had been a rough night since Ichigo had that out of world experience and needed help to break free and now he is sleeping having dreams, but unlike those nightmares he had this one is a good dream.

He was walking across a field and was smiling, he was wearing some black armor, his sword on his back and wearing a cape and has his mask next to him, he was enjoying the peace, where no evil and war existed and peace reigned and wished that it never ends.

Ichigo sighed to himself and continued to watch when suddenly a huge orb of light came down from the sky and hovered in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised by this and then orb fade away revealing a young woman who was wearing a while gown with some golden shoulder plates and armor and boots and wearing a bright blue mask that covers her eyes and has long flowing golden hair.

"Greetings Ichigo." She said in a soft and sweet voice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm one of the goddesses that protects the realms from being unbalanced." She said.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"I appear in your dream to give you something and a message." She said.

Ichigo listens carefully.

"Evil is starting to make their move as we speak, they're beginning to gather their strength and their allies are coming to join them as well others from different worlds."

Ichigo was surprised by that, he also learned that Shinnok was the name of the fallen god that escaped.

"Is there more?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, the shape-shifter sorcerer Shang-Tsung has returned as did Onaga the dragon king and soon others will come to join their evil alliance." The goddess spoke.

"We have to stop them!" said Ichigo.

"We can't not one of you is ready to fight them and at your current abilities you can't beat them and also one who has been defeated many years ago." She said with an ominous tone.

"Who is this person?" he asked in his serious voice.

"I don't know no one has spoken of him in ages, but I know that you and your allies will win." She said.

"Good, but you did said that I'm need something?" said Ichigo.

"Right take this." She said and handed him a scroll.

Ichigo looked at it and his eyes widen.

"This map will lead you to a place that hold some clues about your heritage and also to free the people trapped in a time-freeze spell." Said the goddess.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ichigo.

"Speak with Raiden he has the answers, my time limit is up." she said turning away from Ichigo.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to return to my post and guard the balance of the realms." She said.

"Wait can you tell one more thing?" he shouted.

"Yes beware of the return of the conqueror his rage will know no bounds." She said as enveloped in huge blast of light that Ichigo had to cover his eyes and the light grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped Ichigo.

Ichigo woke up with a shock, he was catching his breath and placed his hand on face to get a hold of himself and he then regain his composure and looked around.

He was wondering if his dream was real or not that is he look to see the scroll in his hand confirming his theory, he wanted to get out of bed but he felt something on him.

He looked to see 4 girls on him in his bed one was Kitana, the other two were Jean and Emma and the last girl was a mystery to him, she was a bit smaller then Jean and Emma, she has brown hair in a ponytail, and wearing a pink pajamas and shorts.

Ichigo let out a little smile on his face, he look to see the girls all had a happy grin on their faces and were having sweet dreams, he then gently shook them to wake them up.

The girls stirred in their sleep and snuggled closer to Ichigo, he shook them again but they don't want to wake up.

He was stumped and thought there was only one way to wake them up, a mischievous grin appear on his face.

He then went to Kitana and began to tickle her sides, Kitana then felt something on her and started to squirm and started to giggle, Ichigo continued to do that and Kitana giggling started to turn to laughter.

"Please Ichigo stop that." She said while not to laugh very loud.

"Not until you wake up." he said.

"I don't want to." She complained.

"Then I continued." He said.

Ichigo then kept his tickling Kitana until she gave up and he stopped.

Kitana regain her breathing and got up.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" she asked.

"I am but I need you to get Raiden there's something I need to ask." He said.

"Why do you need Raiden?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain but can you get him?" he asked.

"Very well but first we need to wake our sleeping buddies." She said.

"Right." He replied.

Both of them shook the others up and they woke up albeit a little annoyed.

All 3 of them yawned and saw that Ichigo and Kitana were up and they pointed to the other guest in the room.

They look to see the other girl.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" asked Jean.

"Well I was tired and looking for another place to sleep because the hulks snore like giants, so I saw the professor leaving the room and I waited for everyone to leave and I quietly snuck in, I saw that you and the others were sleeping and I didn't know that Ichigo was so hot, so I decided to joined in the bed and snuggle with him and he was comfy." She said.

That made Ichigo and the others blushed red with embarrassment.

"My name is Katherine Pryde but my friends call me Kitty, it's nice to meet you Ichigo." She said introducing herself.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said "It's nice to meet you." To Kitty.

Soon everyone was up and stretched their limbs, all 4 girls left Ichigo's room to shower and he went to get washed up as well.

After getting washed and dried Ichigo grabbed the scroll and headed outside to train, he grabbed a backpack and placed the scroll in for safety.

He then began his training with his blade, he started to handle his strikes and counters, and then he moved to side attacks and then blocking and even using some of his powers to increase his movements.

He kept doing that until he somehow unleashed a new move, by channeling his into the blade he released a crescent energy wave that destroy one of the castle's wall.

"Damn!" said Ichigo surprised as he look at the result of his new move and realized he has to train real hard to control and master it.

He then turn to the sound of clapping hands and saw Logan.

"Well, well nice move kid, but looks like you need more training, how about having some sparring partners?" he said.

"Bring it on old man." Said Ichigo.

"Like your attitude kid, you remind me of myself back in the day, but don't think I'm going easy on you." Said Logan.

"Wouldn't expect less so who else is training?" asked Ichigo.

Logan then whistled and a small group of 6 arrived.

There were 4 boys and 2 girls when they appeared.

"Ok runts introduce yourselves." Said Logan.

The first to go was a male, he has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a tricky grin on his face. "My name is Bobby Drake, but my X-name is Iceman." He then shoot a beam of ice out of his hand and made an ice wall behind Ichigo.

"X-name what is that?" Questioned Ichigo.

"An X-name is a codename based on our powers." Said Logan.

The next one went was a tall girl with dark-blue black hair, with piercing blue eyes and wearing some leather. "My name is Laura Kinney, but you can call me Talon." She then revealed blades 2 coming out of her hands and 1 each from her feet. "I'm related to Wolverine." She said.

"Are you his daughter?" asked Ichigo.

"To be precise I'm his clone, but he's the closest thing to a father." she said leaving Ichigo shocked.

"Long story don't ask." Said Laura.

The next one was a big one, he had short dark hair and was very strong and was a bit taller than Ichigo. "My name is Piotr Rasputin I'm also known as Colossus." He said as he changed into a shiny steel version of himself and then back again, the next one was different from the others he was male but he was blue with 3 fingers, pointy ears, dark blue hair, 2 toes, has yellow eyes and has a tail. "I am Kurt Wagner also known as Night-crawler and I can do this." He then disappeared from one place and appeared on the roof before teleporting back.

The 5th one was a girl of with short spiky black hair, wearing red sunglasses, a yellow trench coat, gloves, pink shirt, blue shorts, and some shoes. "My name is Jubilation Lee, but I preferred Jubilee. I can create 'fireworks' and evade most telepaths." She said as she generate some 'fireworks' from her hands and shoot them in the air making Ichigo impressed. The last one was a male but he has shaggy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and wearing some Hawaiian clothes. "My name is Alex Summers and my X-name is Havok I can absorb cosmic energy and fired it in a form of plasma waves." He then gave a demonstration and blasted 5 targets in one strike.

"Damn!" said Ichigo.

He looked at the group and knew that he'll face similar challenges down the road and more.

"So then ready to spar?" said Logan.

"I was hoping you say that." Said Ichigo.

Then everyone charged in and began their sparring.

Ichigo first went up against Kurt and try to keep up with his teleporting and that wasn't easy, to find him Ichigo stop and closed his eyes to try to sense him and he did and caught him by a tail.

Next up was dodging projectiles by Jubilee and Iceman, this tested Ichigo's speed, reflexes and agility, Ichigo managed to dodge every single blasts and managed to counter them until Ice man gave up. Colossus was up and both of them engaged in wrestling and both were equal in terms of strength but Piotr managed to win and he's a good sport and tell Ichigo he'll be waiting for a rematch.

Ichigo then went up against Logan and Talon and something between those 3 like about letting lose and that's what they did, both with their blades out and evil grins appeared on their faces and then they charged at each other.

The other watched as the 3 bladed warriors went at it Kurt looked with one eye, Bobby closed his and Colossus watched and Jubilee as well, but she was feeling something inside and felt a little turned on and so did Laura as she sparred.

Ichigo was feeling ecstatic, something about sparring with Logan brings out his warrior instincts and training with him and the others brings out the warrior in him.

They continued for 3 hours until they were tired out, everyone went to rest and Ichigo head to Kitana's and picked up his bag.

On the way there he ran into one of the x-men he was a tall male with brown hair, red eyes, wears a trench coat, a uniform and gloves, boots and spoke in a Cajun-French accent.

" _Désolé pour ça_ I didn't see you there." He said.

"My name is Ichigo.

"I'm Remy LeBeau but I am also known as Gambit." He said.

"Why that's?" Ichigo asked.

"This." Said Gambit as he took out a card and charged it with kinetic energy and threw it and explodes.

Ichigo was amazed, Gambit then explained that he can charged up anything and then explode it and can use the bo-staff.

After that Ichigo continued on he soon arrived at Kitana's room and then hand her the scroll, she told him that she'll contact Raiden in a few hours and he left.

Ichigo soon headed down the dining room for some grub and rest.

After he got his food, he went to sit at the nearest table.

Soon he was joined by 2 others, one was a literal giant he was about 10 feet tall and was green with bulging muscles, dark green hair, has green eyes and wearing purple shorts, the next one had blond hair, blue eyes, wearing some kind of armor, red cape, winged helmet and carries a big hammer.

Ichigo mind his manners while eating his meal, before he left he asked Logan who was the big green guy and he told him that was Hulk he's the strongest one there is and keeps that title and one the blonde warrior with the hammer was name Thor as the Norse god of thunder, he has similar powers like Raiden but not many people can shoot lightning from a hammer and then throw it and it comes back to you.

Logan warned Ichigo that Hulk and Thor get into squabbles and it can get out of hand real fast.

As if on cue, Hulk tackled Thor and they started their usual fights, Ichigo finished up and left the room a wise move.

He headed down to wash up, after that he went to his room and chill for a bit.

An hour passed when Ichigo came out and decided to see Kitana, he headed to her room along the way he ran into some people one was a girl about 16 with brown hair and has Brazilian features another one about his age with brown hair with white bangs in the front the 3rd one was a man with a bestial look he has shaggy blue fur as well as hair, sharp claws on hands and feet and he was speaking in a rich deep cultured voice and the last one was a dark skinned woman with pure white hair.

"Hello there who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo my name is Dr. Hank McCoy and my x-name is Beast, I may look like a blue ape, but I'm still myself and I can do some things that no other people can do." He said.

The next one went "I am Amara Aquilla but I'm known as Magma and I can control lava and volcanoes."

The other adult spoke next and Ichigo has to admit she was beautiful "I am Ororo Munroe but I am known as Storm." She said.

Ichigo asked her why she is called that and she told him that she can control the elements of weather making Ichigo whistled being impressed.

The other girl went up "My name is Anna Marie my x-name is Rogue and I prefer it as my real name I can absorb anyone's life force, but the problem is I can't control it." She said a little depressed.

Seeing her sad Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder only to slip as he approached her and fell face forward into her resulting the two sharing a lip-lock for 10 seconds as their faces touched.

Ichigo quickly pulled back and said "Sorry!" to Rogue.

Rogue was staring at Ichigo and touched her lips, before running a hand over the part of her forehead touched hers. She suddenly stated, "You touched me." She stated in an awed voice. "But how, if anyone else touched me like that they'd be unconscious in a second, but you're fine, not even winded." She asked as her emotions started to show shock, fear and a little bit of hope mixed in.

"I don't know how I wasn't affected but my guess with my powers ever growing I must be immune." Said Ichigo.

"Interesting theory Ichigo, I think I need to have a word with this Raiden and Shadic and the professor about this, Ororo would you escort Magma and Rogue with the others?" asked Hank.

"Of course Hank come along girls let's get going." Said Ororo.

The two nodded and was about leave until Rogue ran up to Ichigo and hugged him saying "I finally found someone I can touch and be with thank you Ichigo." She said and then kissed Ichigo on the lips before leaving, then Magma went up to Ichigo and kissed him saying "Thank you for helping my friend." Before joining up with Rogue and Ororo and left.

Ichigo was shocked that he got kissed by two girls and was still in shock until Hank helped him back in reality.

"Come along Ichigo we can't keep the others waiting." He said.

"Right let's go." Said Ichigo and the two walked down to see Kitana.

As for Ororo she was heading to see the other X-men and was still thinking of what happened that Ichigo was immune to Rogue's touch and that still surprised her, also she can sense his powers growing stronger and has to admit he was cute and the more she thought it over she slowly started to develop feelings for the orange hair warrior but kept it to herself.

Soon Ichigo and Hank arrived in Kitana's chamber where she was talking with Shadic and the professor along with 4 others.

One was a man with brown hair with white and wearing a blue suit with a number 4 on the chest, the next one was a man wearing a suit that has red white and blue colors on him like the American flag, has a shield of the same color with a star on it like his suit, has blonde hair and blue eyes and speaks like one with authority, the 3rd person was a woman who was green like Hulk has long green hair, eyes with the same color and wearing a purple sleeveless uniform with gloves and boots. The last one was a man in a red and gold metal suit with his helmet in his hand, he has black hair and brown eyes.

Shadic turned to see the newcomers.

"Hey there Ichigo, Hank." Said Shadic.

The others turned to see Ichigo came in with Hank and walked over to them.

The one in the blue suit went first to introduce himself.

"Hello there you must be Ichigo Kurosaki my name is Reed Richards I'm also known as mister Fantastic I can stretch my body." Reed then stretch his body and reached the ceiling before returning to normal size.

The solider went next, "Greetings Ichigo I'm Steve Rogers but you can call me Captain America." He said extending his hand.

Ichigo then extend his hand for a handshake with the captain, then the Green woman went next.

"Hello there I'm Jen Walters also known as She-Hulk, Kitana didn't mention that you're cute." She said winking at him making Ichigo blushed.

"Are you related to Hulk?" he asked.

"Yes he's my cousin." Said Jen.

"Hulk and Thor are at it again?" asked Steve and Ichigo nodded making the captain sighed.

The metal warrior went last and spoke, "My name is Tony Stark I'm also known as Iron Man, I'm one of the best inventors in the world and my armor is my best work yet." He said.

Ichigo was impressed he wanted to know more but there other things to do.

"Kitana has Raiden arrived yet?" asked Ichigo.

"Almost he'll be here in a few minutes." She said.

"While we wait, Professor there's something I want to discuss." Said Hank.

"What is it Hank?" said Charles.

Hank explained what happened between Ichigo and Rogue and everyone was surprised of what Hank told him.

"I'm surprised about this revelation Hank." Said Charles.

"I am as well Charles this can change things." Said Hank.

Just then a bolt of lightning hit the floor and Raiden appeared.

"Kitana did you need me for something?" he asked.

"Yes Raiden look at this." As Kitana handed him the scroll.

Raiden unwrapped it and looked at it and his eyes widen.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

Ichigo told him everything of what occur in his dream and that Raiden has the answers.

Raiden was surprised by this, but then sighed knowing this will a long discussion.

"Gather around Ichigo there's something I need to tell you." He said as everyone formed a circle around Raiden.

The doors were closed and Raiden began chanting a spell and then fired a light beam at their foreheads to show them what he's about to tell them.

To be continued

Well how was it?

Ichigo got to meet more of the X-men some of the avengers and Reed of the FF.

If you noticed the French part of this chapter I added that because Gambit must've learned on his travels and did use a lot of them in his appearances in the media.

Also I've decided for Raiden's story will be in the next chapter.

Also I like to announce that a new crossover story will be coming but it'll be a surprise.

I hope you like the chapter.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Note: I don't own any of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the 8th chapter

I hope you enjoy

I don't own any of this

Note: this will be a flashback chapter into the past.

 **Chapter 8: memories of one kingdom's past part 1**

Ichigo and the others gather around Raiden as he began chanting a spell and some blue energy lines appeared and began to connect them and they were bound to him.

"Ok everyone listen up, what I'm about to do is show what happened long ago before Shao-Khan took rule and before I became the protector of Earth." Said Raiden.

He then chanted another spell and began the trip down memory lane.

It was about 330 years ago before the EDF existed, Raiden back then was a bit cocky, while he served as Earth's guardian he did traveled from one realm to another and there was one he just found that surprised him.

It was the realm of Solaria, a wonderful realm that sets between out-world and Edina.

Raiden decided to check it out and his mind was blown away.

He soon arrived and landed, then he was surrounded by the guards, they were about to attack when Raiden explained that he was one of the elder gods emissary and knowing not to piss them off they stand down and brought him before the king.

Raiden show respect to the king by bowing and then explained why he's here and other things.

The king listened and believe him and allowed him to come and go as he wants.

Raiden was glad that was over and he helped build relations between Solaria and the elder gods, over the next 6 years Raiden meet a lot of people including the queen and their children the eldest son Sora who was 19 and their daughter Orihime who was 16.

Sora was also a general in the army and commanded his forces to protect his home and keeping his sister safe.

Orihime was special she has a unique power that she inherited from her mother, a power that could making anything possible and she was the target for many of her kingdom's enemies including Onaga of out-world and Shinnok a recently fallen god, he was stripped of his rank for trying to awaken the ancient one who devours everything and he found out that the princess of Solaria has the power to do it, so he decided to capture her and make her use her power to awaken the ancient one.

Onaga had the same idea he wants Orihime as his bride and have her power to conquer all the realms.

But that seem impossible as Orihime was protected by her guards.

They were Rukia, Nel, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Riruka who were also childhood friends with Orihime and they swore to protect her.

The enemies tried to invade Solaria but it was protected by a powerful shield and no evil can enter.

Both villains were about to give up when an event played to their favor.

To be continued

Well that ends part 1, part 2 will be in the works.

Well here's ch8 sorry its shorts but I have other stories and things to deal with.

So I ask of you please be patient.

So R and R no flames until next time

This is dakrboy18 logging out


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys how's it been?

Well here's the one you're been waiting for

Bleach Kombat ch9

This one is inspired by the upcoming solar eclipse

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 9: memories of one kingdom's past part 2

About a month passed since Raiden came to Solaria, he had help make relations between the king and the elder gods and has got along with the others, but Raiden didn't expect one thing to happen on his visits.

He fell in love.

During one of his visits Raiden meet a fellow lightning user named Kale, she had long dark-brown hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a silver-white garb with a dragon on the back, brown shoes and uses a staff.

Raiden was feeling a bit love struck and wasn't sure how to deal with his new found emotions of love. He has known about gods falling in love with others especially that of mortals but he also known what trouble it brings, but he's willing to try through even risking his position.

He trained with Kale, sparred, learn different knowledge, even play, eat and many other things.

The two laughed together and on one day during a sunset, they were playing lightning tag when Kale decided to be sneaky and turned into lightning and tackled Raiden and changed back and she was on top of him and laughed, then Raiden flipped her and he was on top of her and then Kale moved and kissed him on the lips and he returned the affection and two cemented their love.

Over the next 3 months the two trained and went out together and they had a great time and for the first time Raiden felt truly happy.

However the fates decided to test it.

One night Raiden was sleeping after making love with Kale, he was having very intense dreams and he was moving as if he is feeling intense pain and he was tossing and turning so much and whispered no a lot and then he yelled "NO!" as he woke up with a shock and fired a blast into the ceiling and was gasping and got a cold sweat. Kale woke up and saw that Raiden was a mess and comfort him and he felt a little calmer. Raiden didn't go back to sleep until an hour passed.

What he saw in his dreams meant something and something was coming, something bad.

Meanwhile Shinnok and Onaga were making their respective plans of how to get Orihime, both look at some books and then they found something that can be used to their advantages and began integrating into their plans.

The next day Raiden and Kale were eating some breakfast when Kale spoke up.

"Raiden there's something I want to ask you." Said Kale.

"What is it?" he said.

"There's an event called the Corona of Solaria happening in 2 weeks and I was wondering would you go with me?" she asked.

"Sure Kale." Said Raiden.

"Great, I'm going out to get things ready see you." She said.

She kissed Raiden and went out.

Raiden then let out a big sigh.

"Oh gods, why did you show me these horrid visions?" he said.

Raiden then covered his face and went to rest, while knowing the visions he was shown will signal Solaria's final days as a realm of peace.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

With this done I got announcements to make.

1st I will do 3 more parts of this and then put the story on hiatus until March 2018

2nd there will be 5 new stories coming but it's a surprise which ones

3rd I would to thank Tachman with his suggestions and advice with the Naruto story I wanted to do but I will handle it with my friends. (Take care Tachman)

4th I would like you to know that I'm going to do a new bleach crossover soon.

5th I've decided to take a new shot at doing a Mega Man fic

6th I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I have other stories to do and other things are going to make my time limited

Well that's all I have to say

So R and R no flames

Take care and until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone

How's it going?

Well after a while here's Bk chapter 10

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 10: Memories of one kingdom's past part 3

Two weeks went by as Raiden was on a hill thinking over the visions he saw and it tormented him hard. He couldn't get the images out of his head and even went to the gods to ask him to change it, but they said they can't stop the wheel of fate already in motion.

Raiden was now on a hill still thinking over the visions he saw and why he was shown them, but the one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the vision of Kale bloodied and beaten and held by Shinnok.

Raiden nearly lost it at that, so he tried to block it but it was hard, Just then Kale came up to see him.

Kale is wearing and a black and white kimono with blue and red lines on it, Raiden is wearing a white one with lightning bolts on it and a green dragon on the back.

Kale went to collect Raiden because the festival was starting and they went, Raiden has a bad feeling that this is the last time that he will see Kale alive.

Soon they were at the festival and it was in full swing and everyone is having a blast.

Raiden and Kale were looking around, checking the booths, eating some food and playing some games.

They had a good time and all the bad thoughts in Raiden's head went away for a while as he had fun.

About an hour later everyone went to the castle grounds as the king and queen appeared with their kids along with their body guards.

The king thanked everyone for coming and he said it's time for the eclipse to happen and order his men to lower the shield to let everyone see it.

Soon the moon started to cover the sun and then fully covered it, the people were amazed by this event and were entranced by it.

The event lasted 15 minutes as the moon started moving away from the sun and the shield was rising to protect the city.

Just as the shield was back up, Raiden then a painful surge course through his body as he collapsed on his knees.

"Raiden what's wrong?" asked Kale.

"Kale I need you to get these people to safety RIGHT NOW!" he said as his eyes glowed blue.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I sensed something, something sinister and its coming." he said.

Suddenly the clouds around them went dark and then lightning started flashing and the wind was howling.

Raiden then teleported to the king and told what was happening it was an invasion.

The king was shocked but he knew what he to do and put his and Raiden's plan in motion.

"Sound the alarms there's an invasion coming." he ordered his men.

The men did as they told and went to the bells towers and rang it to warn everyone and ordered them to get to safety and stay hidden from the enemies.

The king then order his daughter's guards to get Orihime to the location they planned and then followed protocol, Sora took a couple of his men to make sure she gets there safely while their dad prepares to suit up and join the fight.

Raiden then asked the elder gods to send them back-up and grant him a power boost, the gods agreed and they send some fighter monks from Earth-realm and they give Raiden a mega boost of power.

Just then two portals opened, one from Outworld and one from another location and out came the armies of Onaga and Shinnok respectively and they had their goals, to crush Solaria and take the powers of Orihime as their own.

"May the gods help us." said Raiden to himself as the visions he saw were coming true.

Solaria final days has arrived and the countdown to its destruction has begun.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

Now before anyone say anything let me explain first.

First I'm back from my recharge and fully charged up.

Second I still got 3 stories to finish before my workload is lighten.

3rd the reason the chapter is short is because I like to hold back on the carnage before cutting it lose.

4th I got two more parts left before this story goes on hiatus

After that I'll start on a new arc which Ichigo will go and find Orihime before the enemies does.

Also He'll meet more of the marvel cast before DC shows up.

Well that's all I have to say for now

I need to finish up Link's charm

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later Homies.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys

After a while BK is back

Here's the new chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 11: Memories of one kingdom's past part 4

Dark red clouds filled the skies, the air was fill with the stench of death, destruction and chaos.

The Kingdom of Solaria was in flames as the forces of Shinnok and Onaga make their way through the streets and headed towards the castle.

Their forces ransacked, torn up and set fire to buildings as they made their way, but their progress was being slowed.

Raiden and his allies from Earth have engaged them on the front lines with the kingdom's army backing them up and they were able to keep them at bay for now.

Raiden was mixing his martial arts with his lightning attacks to deal more damage to the enemy, after wiping out 100 enemy troops he saw 6 flying demons heading to the castle to make a grab for the princess.

Orihime and her guards were being taking to a place called the tower of slumber, she was told by her father that no-one goes there unless he said so, she is being escorted by her brother Sora and soon they arrived, they went to the top and came to the room where they were being placed.

"Sora what's going on?" she asked him.

Sora had a sorrow look on his face as he looked at his sister, deep down he knew this is the last time he was going to see her alive and he had to protect her from evil so he walked over to her and gave her a hug, she was surprised by this and she wonders why his hug was fill with sadness?

Sora then released her and then in his hand was some dust and then blew on it and it got Orihime and suddenly she started to feel sleepy and then it was lights out for the princess as she went into a deep sleep and she was caught by her brother.

"I'm sorry Orihime but it had to be done." he said sadly.

The Guards watched carefully as Sora placed his sister on the bed and put a scroll between her hands and a stuffed bear by her.

Then he chanted a spell and Orihime was put into a very deep sleep.

"Listen girls, you 5 are now the protectors of my sister and when she awakens you will as well and to do that you must turn to stone and will be released as the princess awakens." he said.

The girls nodded and took their places and Sora began chanting the spell.

" **Protectors of life, guardians of peace, hear my cry, transformed these 5 mighty warriors into ones of stone may them watch over the princess until the one wakes her with a kiss that they be set free."**

Soon a white light came from Sora and Rukia, Riruka, Rangiku, Nel and Yoruichi were turned to stone.

"It is done." said Sora.

He then left and closed the door behind him, he then went down and closed the door leading to inside the tower.

Just then flying demons came charging at him but got zapped thanks to Raiden who arrived.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Yes Orihime is in a deep sleep and the tower is secured." said Sora.

Sora then gave a scroll to Raiden who put in his shirt for safekeeping.

Then the two headed back to hold back the enemy.

They rejoined the fighting and began to fighting again, Sora coordinated the ground attacks and Raiden took to the air zapping the flyers.

Soon about 45% of the enemy forces had been wiped out and Raiden and his allies marched forward.

The people of Solaria were sent to the castle for safety.

Soon they came to the entrance of the kingdom where the rest of the enemy forces were at.

Just then Shinnok made a spiritual version of himself and appeared in front of everyone.

"People of Solaria your time has ended, me and Onaga still have more than ½ of our forces ready to storm the place unless you give us the princess." he said.

"What if we refuse?" yelled Sora.

"Then the one we caught will suffer for your defiance." said Onaga.

Raiden's eyes widen in horror as he saw Kale chained, beaten, bruised and covered with some blood.

"Kale." he whispered.

Raiden then moved in front of the troops.

"Wait how about a deal?" he said.

"A deal?' said Shinnok.

"Yes an exchange Kale for me I'll take her place as prisoner." he said.

Shinnok was intrigued by this.

"You have 6 days to come, if Raiden does come we'll back off but if he doesn't then Solaria is destroyed." Said Shinnok.

Then he vanished as Raiden descends.

"Raiden what the hell?" said Sora.

"Listen Sora I was able to buy us some time but you and the others need to listen, Shinnok and Onaga will double cross us so we have to act swiftly." Said Raiden.

Raiden then explained his plan.

"I don't like it but we got no choice." said Sora.

"So we have to move quickly let's do this." said Raiden.

So Sora, Raiden and their forces began their secret plans to deal with the two villains.

With Shinnok and Onaga they began their double-crossing plan on Raiden, once they have him it will be easy to get Orihime, but once they do they'll betrayed each other to take her for their own.

Kale was able to awaken and looked, she scolded herself for getting captured but she had do it to protect the children and women, so she looked around and overheard the enemy's plans, realizing that Raiden is walking into a trap, she has decided to do something about it, even if it means costing her life.

"Raiden my love, I'm so sorry, but I can't let you go through whatever plan you have going." she said to herself.

To be continued

Well this ends ch11

Ch12 which is part 5 will be begin and after that part 6 which is Ch13 will come in April.

Parts 5 and 6 will be the final of Raiden's story with part 7 which is ch14 will be the aftermath.

After that the story will be put on hold.

So I'm off to work on my other stories.

So R and R no flames until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies

One more thing this story will end at 30 chapters so a sequel is coming okay bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone

Here is the next chapter enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 12: Memories of one kingdom's past part 5

The skies were dark, the air was filled with danger and tension and many people were on edge as Raiden and Sora were discussing their choices.

"Are you stupid Raiden? If we give you to them they're going to destroyed us regardless." said Sora.

"I know but I do know if they succeed they'll double cross each other it's what villain's do." said Raiden.

"That may be but we can't risk the women and children they have in their camps." Sora argued.

"But how can we get Kale and them out?" said Raiden.

As the two pondered their trains of thought were stopped when one of the generals came in looking surprised.

"What is it General?" asked Raiden.

"Sirs you need to come and see this?" he said and they followed him.

What they saw next shocked them.

Coming from the fields ahead of their camps were the women and children from Solaria that were taken to the enemy camps but they escaped looking tired, weary and beaten.

"Get them in quickly!" said Sora.

The soldiers did that got them in, gave them food, water, baths and clean clothes and after that they rest and so did the two because questions will wait for tomorrow.

The next day they told Raiden and Sora what their enemies are planning.

They said that Onaga and Shinnok once they get Raiden they'll destroy the kingdom and get the princess, but they overheard the guards saying that once it's done they'll double-cross each other for claim of the power.

This revelation means only trouble and death for everyone but one of the boys handed them some maps detailing the lands surround between the 2 camps. This can be useful for setting up traps.

Then Raiden had to ask the question that lingered in his heart.

"Where is Kale?"

The escapees lowered their heads and they said that Kale was the one that help them escaped but putting sleep drugs in the guards food and while they were sleeping she managed to get them out quietly and told them to head back to their homes and use the cover of night to stay hidden while she stayed behind to make sure they don't go after them once the drug wears off.

Raiden felt his heart sank the love of his life is still imprisoned but she helped the people escaped but now there is sadness, anger and rage building within him.

"Men get these people ready I'm opening a portal to Earth where they will be safe from harm." said Raiden.

"Are you sure?" said Sora.

"Yes that way they'll be safe from getting hurt and I can fight without holding back my full power." Raiden said.

2 hours later Raiden opened the portal to Earth and the women and children along with some of the men headed there thanking Raiden for getting them somewhere safe, after the last one went over he closed it.

After letting out a sigh Raiden's face had a stern look on it.

"Sora I'm going to speak to the elder gods about something you and rest of the men begin laying the traps, I'll join you shortly." said Raiden walking away.

Sora was about to say something but best saved for later so he ordered the men to build the traps.

Raiden went to a secluded place and then got in lotus position and focus real hard as he tried to call the elder gods.

"Please elder gods I must speak with you all." he said.

Soon Raiden was transported to the realm of the elder gods.

"What do you want to speak to us Raiden?" they asked.

Raiden then explained everything and the gods listened to every word.

"So Shinnok and Onaga are trying to get her powers." they said.

"Yes but we took steps to seal her and her guards away so no-one can get her except the chosen one." added Raiden.

"But I need your help." he said.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"I know you can't interfere without causing backlashes throughout the realms but can you all grant me the power needed to stop even though it would be temporary?" he implored them.

The gods went to talk among themselves and thought it over and then reached a decision.

"If we grant you the power you must return it when you are done or it will make you go berserk understand?" they said.

"I understand." he said.

"But we must inform of the latest vision we have had, when the battle ends someone you care will be lost." they said gloomy.

Raiden's heart sank from the info, but he pushed his grief aside and accept the terms.

The gods eyes glowed as Raiden receive his new powers.

He felt the power seeping into him and when it was done he felt like he had the strength of all of the gods combined.

"Now remember Raiden this power will last to 3 hours use it as a last resort understand?" they said to him.

"Yes I understand." he said.

"Now return and help your allies." they said.

Raiden was then sent back and went to rejoined Sora.

Over the next couple of days with Raiden's help they were able to build, set and hid the traps.

"Ok then the traps are in place and covered." said Sora.

"Good." added Raiden.

Sora then asked Raiden to speak with him in private.

"What is it Sora?" he asked.

"Raiden I have a really bad feeling about this, ever if we managed to do this a lot of lives will be lost on both sides." said Sora.

"I know I have been having the same feeling." said Raiden.

"Raiden if I were to be killed I want you to have this." said Sora.

He handed Raiden an amulet with a sun and moon on it with 5 stars surrounding them.

"This amulet is been infused with magic so whoever has it can enter Solaria without problems and anyone with evil in their hearts try to touch it they will be inflicted with great pain." said Sora.

"Thank you Sora for trusting me with this." said Raiden as he puts it on.

"Remember this we are brothers in faith and arms." he said.

Sora nodded soon he check the sundial outside.

"Let's go everyone we have to make it to the place to make the swap." he said and everyone began mobilizing.

Either way the outcome will be big.

Back at the enemy camp Kale was still in her cell she used her power to open a pocket dimension to get something, she pulled out an item covered in cloth.

"I am sorry Raiden but I must do this to stop them." she said to herself.

She then made it invisible and placed it on her back and in time because it was time to make the switch.

The guards came for her after the drug wore off she was placed in chains and then taken to the place to make the switch.

Whatever the outcome the losses will be devastating.

To be continued

Well this ends ch12

I hope you enjoy it.

The next chapter will be the battle and then the aftermath.

The power Raiden got makes him a match against Onaga and Shinnok.

The next chapter will begin soon.

I will also bring in a surprise in ch17.

Also I have decided to do a new bleach crossover soon

Well I better get going I got some stories to do

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 13: Memories of one kingdom's past part 6

The skies were dark red with dark clouds moving, the auras of war and death was slowly approaching.

Raiden and Sora were moving with their forces to make the swap and also get the traps ready for the enemy in case of a double cross.

When they reached halfway they split their forces and told them to go to their places and when Sora yells 'NOW' spring the trap.

The troops then went to their places and wait for the signal.

"Raiden I have a bad feeling about this." said Sora.

"I know so do I this feeling is telling me things about to get worse much worse." he said.

What they don't know is Sora and Raiden's were true things are about to get much worse.

They soon arrived at the exchange location and they now wait for the enemy to arrive.

About an hour and a half passed when Shinnok and Onaga arrived with their armies and in a cage on a cart was Kale in chains.

"Kale!" said Raiden as he was about to run to her but Sora stopped him and reminded him to not rush and not tipped them off about their little surprise.

Shinnok and Onaga halt their movement and their soldiers did the same.

"Raiden have you come to surrender?" bellowed Shinnok.

"Yes I have and I have come to take Kale's place as agreed." Raiden yelled.

"Then walk to our spot and we will release her." Said Onaga.

"Wait until I give the signal." said Raiden.

Sora then tied Raiden's hands to make it more convincing.

Raiden then proceed to them.

Sora kept watch as Raiden walks.

Raiden knew he would fly to them but that would arose suspicion, so he hover to them to cover the distance.

Soon he arrived to them.

"Here I am as agreed no tricks now release Kale." he said.

Then out of nowhere a cage came down on Raiden.

"What the hell? We had a deal?!" shouted Raiden.

"Please as if we keep our word." said Onaga.

"Onaga what the hell?" Said Shinnok.

"What this our chance to get the princess." he argued.

"But we agreed to the deal I may be a fallen god but I keep my word." Shinnok protested.

"Well I'm not I am a conqueror and I don't keep my promises." Onaga said.

"I can't believe I agreed to work with a dragon dumbass." said Shinnok with venom.

"I can't believe that I chose to work with you a glorifying ex god." yelled Onaga.

Suddenly both of them were glowing with auras ones with rage.

While the two argue Raiden took the distraction as a chance to get Kale and himself out of there.

"Raiden what are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting us out of here now hurry." he said.

He used a hidden knife to cut his ropes and did the same to Kale's.

"Come on let's go." he said.

Soon both of them managed to sneak away and made a break for it.

As soon they got some distance Raiden grabbed Kale's hand and they flew back to Sora.

However one of the troops noticed this.

"Hey Onaga, Shinnok they're getting away"

Both stopped their arguing and saw their quarries getting away.

They agreed to put aside the fighting and concentrate on the enemy.

"Men Charge!" they said.

Their forces then ran after them screaming.

Raiden and Kale got back to Sora.

"Now Sora!" Said Raiden.

"NOW!" he said giving the signal.

Their forces now sprang the traps and the enemy's forces were cut in ½ from the ambush and they retreated to regroup.

Onaga and Shinnok were surprised but they came prepared as they summoned a horde of demons to replenish their forces and order them to attack.

Sora then order his men to attack and don't stop until the enemy is beaten.

Raiden then join in the fight and rain down lightning on the enemy.

Kale then pulled a special spear with the symbol of her clan on the blade.

"Now dragons of storms awaken!" she called out.

Kale was now enveloped in a bright white light as a white dragon circle around her and then enter her as she being clad in armor.

When the light dyed down Kale was clad in white spiked fighting armor with spikes on the shoulder guards.

She grabbed her spear and went to join the fight.

Soon the battle erupted into all-out war.

Both sides fought to the death as many were killed in combat by weapons, magic and other things it was a bloodbath massacre.

The winds howls in anger as the rage of the battle spread like wildfire.

Onaga and Shinnok held their own and killed the troops with their bare hands and magic.

Raiden laid the smack down and used lightning attacks to kill demons and enemy troops and stopping their attacks.

Kale managed to catch up and she laid the smack down as well, she used the spear to keep her distance and kept the enemy at bay she even channel lightning through the spear for devastating attacks.

Soon Raiden and his allies were turning the tide of the battle to their favor and forced the enemy back.

Shinnok and Onaga were forced to move back and their forces follow them.

Onaga was furious that he was losing and he hated that and also that Shinnok was also going to betray him, so he decided to play dirty and make Raiden suffer.

He saw that Raiden was focusing on the fight that he won't be able to intercept sneak attacks.

"Now to take out the elder god's warrior." he said.

The dragon king used his powers to make a bow and arrow with the arrow tipped with a special poison that can kill people like Raiden.

"Say goodbye thunder warrior." he cruelly said and fired the shot.

Kale was nearly catching up with Raiden when she noticed the arrow coming at him and knew what she had to do even if it cost her life.

"Raiden out of the way!" she yelled increasing her speed.

"Wha?" he said.

Kale was able to knock Raiden out of the way in time as the arrow pierced her through the chest.

"KALE NO!" Raiden shouted.

"Damn it that bitch got in the way!" Onaga sneered.

Raiden moved fast to catch Kale and laid her gently on the ground.

"Kale why?" he asked with tears threating to shed.

"Because I love you too much to see you die and someone needs to kick their asses." she said weakly.

Raiden pulled the arrow out and then use some medicine to try slow down the poison.

"Hold on Kale I'll save you." he said as panic seeps into his mind.

"Raiden it's too late the poison as claimed me but before I go can I have one last kiss?" she requested.

Raiden feels the sadness taking over as he knelt down gently pressed his lips against hers for one final kiss between them and then he pulled back.

"Thank you my love." she said with her last breath and then silence.

Sora ran over to see Raiden close Kale's eyes and laid her spear in her hands.

"Raiden I am so sorry." said Sora.

Raiden then looked at Sora with tears in his eyes.

"Sora I want you to listen carefully. I want you to order your men to retreat and back to camp right away. Take Kale and leave now!" he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because what Onaga was unforgiveable and I felt something in me snapped and I can't hold back any longer." he said with anger in his words.

"You're going to do it are you?" said Sora.

"Yes and I don't want anyone getting in the way." he said.

"Can you open a portal back for the men?" said Sora.

"I can try." said Raiden.

Then out of nowhere a flying demon threw a spear at them and Sora intercept it but got hit in the process and the demon died.

Raiden was shocked.

"No time do it!" yelled Sora.

Raiden then channel his powers and opened portals and order the men to retreat now.

Some of Sora's men came and took him and Kale through the 1st portal and the rest went through the 2nd big portal and killed the enemy troops trying to stop them.

Soon everyone was on the other side and the portals closed.

Raiden then took a deep breath.

"Sora, Kale please forgive me for what I am going to do." he said.

Raiden's then flew to the center as Onaga, Shinnok and their remaining forces circled around him.

"It's over Raiden surrender or die!" said Onaga.

"You're a fool Onaga now you awaken something dangerous." Shinnok said.

"He's right Onaga you have taken someone precious to me and now **YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"** he said with his voice changing and his eyes changed from blue to deep scarlet red.

"Now Onaga, Shinnok it's time for you to meet the reaper!" said Raiden angrily.

Raiden then chanted a spell that goes like this

" **Elder gods please hear my call.**

 **I have come to ask to lend me your powers in my time of need.**

 **Please grant me the power needed to slay my enemies."**

Soon a white light hit Raiden and he infused with the power needed to do what needs to be done.

When the light went out Raiden was emitting an aura of pure power and rage and golden lightning came from him.

"Now it's time to end this." he said.

To be continued

That ends this chapter

Sorry it took me a while but got stuff in the way.

Only 2 more chapters left in this arc.

Well that I got more stories to do but ch14 of this will be coming

In the next one all hell breaks lose

Well I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 14: Memories of one kingdom's past part 7

Raiden felt pure anger and rage flowing through his body as the power of the gods' surges in him.

Shinnok and Onaga felt deep terror within them as they saw Raiden coming towards them with tremendous power.

"Shinnok what the hell is going on why Raiden has that kind of power?" he asked.

"I have only seen it once long ago and I remember doing that as well." said Shinnok.

"The power in Raiden can only be granted by the elder gods who ever wields it can have the power to slay anyone including me and them." he said.

"Then how come I haven't heard about it?" Onaga said angrily.

"Because it's a kept secret and the power is dangerous, because after 3 hours passed the person wielding it will go berserk and destroy anyone and anything in their path and then the power consumed them and they die and the power is return to the elder gods." said Shinnok.

"Then why Raiden has it?" asked Onaga.

"Because they granted his request and now nothing can stop him." said Shinnok.

"We'll see about that all forces attack KILL Raiden!" said Onaga.

"You fool!" said Shinnok.

Soon all of their men ran to attack only to get obliterated.

No matter what they do they got killed and destroyed by just near him.

After going their forces Raiden managed to confront them.

"Now it's time to die." said Raiden.

"You won't kill me fool." said Onaga charging at him.

"Fool." said Raiden and fire an energy blast that send Onaga flying.

Onaga regain his foot hold and charged at Raiden again and the two began trading blows.

Raiden was simply toying with Onaga who has his attacks blocked and Onaga wasn't landing any hits.

Then Raiden decided to go on the attack and landed deadly blows on Onaga.

Onaga felt every hit all over him and then when Raiden did a palm strike on his chest he was sent flying through some big rocks and landed on the ground bruised, beat up and was coughing up blood.

"This can't be I have been beaten." he weakly said.

Soon Raiden was floating above him and in his hand was an energy sword crackling with electricity.

"Now it's time for your demise Onaga." said Raiden darkly.

He raise his sword above his head ready to deliver the killing strike to end Onaga once and for all if something didn't stop him.

Raiden was shock and surprised to see Shinnok with a sword blocking his blade.

"Raiden stopped that's enough." said Shinnok.

"Shinnok? You of all people stopped me? I thought you wanted Onaga gone." he said.

"Yes but Raiden I know that you doing this as revenge for what happened to Kale and I recognized the power you have and I remembered what happens to those who use that power it can twist and corrupted them until they become the monsters themselves." said Shinnok.

"Look I understand we're enemies but I wasn't the one that hurt Kale, Onaga did and for that I have decided to end our alliance and I surrender." said Shinnok.

"But why?" asked Raiden.

"Because even I know when to throw in the towel and now I realize it's over victory is yours." he said.

Onaga was furious that Shinnok is calling quits he tried to get up but he was kept down by Shinnok.

"Enough Onaga the fight is over and we're done." said Shinnok.

Just then a portal opened and the elder gods in dragon forms appeared.

"Onaga, Shinnok for your actions the two of you are hereby banished from Solaria never to return." they said.

"I understand." said Shinnok while Onaga was pissed.

"Bullshit that power is mine!" he yelled.

"Not anymore." they said.

They then opened a portal and Onaga was sucked back to Out-world.

"Raiden this is one of a few times I show my merciful side, but remember this the next time we cross each other we're enemies." said Shinnok.

"Very well." replied Raiden.

The gods then opened a portal and Shinnok went in and the portal closed.

Raiden then gave the power back to them.

He then went to the camps where he learned that Kale passed away from her wounds.

Raiden felt devastated when he heard but he heard that Sora wants to talk to him one last time.

He was lead to his tent where Sora was he was on the bed covered in sweat and he was slowly ready to head for the next life.

Raiden sat beside him and told him what happened.

Sora was pleased that Onaga and Shinnok were banished from Solaria.

However his time was growing short.

"Here Raiden take this." he said handing him a golden sun amulet.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This amulet will grant anyone passage to Solaria and I hope you find the one that save my sister." he said as his vision got blurry.

"Sora? SORA!" shouted Raiden.

"Raiden its ok I'll be joining my parents soon, thank you for everything my friend farewell." Sora said before taking his last breath and his soul left his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raiden shouted as lighting flashed across the sky the thunder god let his grief out.

The men rushed in to see Raiden in tears as their prince has passed on.

Raiden then got ahold of himself and he helped the men buried the prince in the family crypt with the king and queen.

After that the men decided to stay to guard the princess in case someone tries anything funny.

Raiden then return to earth and use the amulet to seal the portals of Solaria from the other realms and only the Amulet can take anyone there.

After burying Kale at a tree where they dated and trained, Raiden changed, the battle changed him, hardening his heart and he vowed to never let Solaria be visited by evil ever again.

And over the next hundred years Raiden was focused and fought many battles and while keeping the promise.

But once a year he visits Kale's grave to place flowers and said a few things before leaving.

Soon the trip down memory lane ended and Raiden release everyone.

He then floated down to Ichigo.

"Here Ichigo take this." he said.

He handed Ichigo the amulet he got from Sora.

"This will get you in Solaria." said Raiden.

"Now if you excuse me I need time to myself." he said and then vanished.

Ichigo and everyone saw the amulet.

Now another chapter in their lives is about to begin.

But this one will be tricky.

To be continued

Well this ends ch14

I hope you enjoy it

Now ch15 will be in the works for a while.

The next 6 chapters will be a surprise

But I'll say that Ichigo will take a team to Solaria

In ch17 that's when those from DC will arrived

Well that's all for now

So R and R no flames and no hurtful comments

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 15: Making a major decision part 1

After seeing Raiden's past everyone went to their rooms to think what they saw and knew why Raiden became who he is.

Ichigo was in his room holding the amulet that Raiden gave him before he disappeared.

"I wonder how this works?" he said to himself.

He decided to figure it out later and right now he felt like a dip in his own hot spring to relieve himself after today's events.

As he enters the water he felt like his body was now melted and relaxed.

As he relaxed in the waters Ichigo felt like he was in another world.

His mind was so out there Ichigo didn't hear anyone come in.

Someone did came quietly and was near the edge of the spring.

The person went into the water and swam over to Ichigo and woke him up.

Ichigo did wake up and he saw Rogue in the springs with him.

"Rogue what are you doing here?" said Ichigo.

"I wanted to talk to you but when I knocked on the door you didn't answer and went in and you were in your hot spring and decided to join you." she said.

"That's why you here and you're naked." he said and she nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I wanted to show my gratitude and also you're hot." she said.

She then kissed Ichigo on the lips and her body press against his.

But before she go further just Kitty and Jean came in.

"Rogue! What are you doing with Ichigo?" they said.

"Well seducing him for one." she said annoyed while wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"Well we wanted to join Ichigo." they said.

"Well its first come first serve so he's mine." said Rogue.

"Well he's mine." said Jean getting in the water wrapping around one of his arms.

"No he's mine." Kitty wrapping around her arms on his neck.

The 3 girls kept arguing and pulled Ichigo until he passed out from the heat.

He was then taken to his bed and the girls fanned him to cool him off.

"Sorry Ichigo." they said.

"It's ok but don't play tug of war on me while in the hot springs." he said.

After a lot of fanning Ichigo's body was cooled off.

"Ok that's better." he said.

After getting some clothes on Ichigo decided to head to the library to learn a bit more about Solaria.

Kitty and Jean went to their rooms but Rogue decided to head to where Ichigo was.

Meanwhile Shinnok and his evil allies were discussing their plans when suddenly a huge group of armed men came in wearing a symbol of a skull with tentacles and coming behind them was a man with a red skull.

Shinnok and the others went alert and armed themselves.

"Who the hell are you?" said Onaga angrily.

"I am the Red Skull leader of HYDRA and we would like to extend a hand for an alliance." he said.

"We're listening." they said.

Meanwhile in the depths of hell.

Some demons and evil humans trapped decided to try raid a coffin of its content and they picked the wrong one.

When they got to it and opened it they were dragged in and the lid closed up.

The coffin shook and rocked as the sounds of beating, screaming, roaring, getting ripped up and having their souls sucked out echoed through the depths.

After the shaking stopped the lid opened up and outcome the skeleton who was now covered in skin with all the organs in him.

The Figure was now fully a person with all his skin and parts and his eyes were glowing red but he still feel like he doesn't have all of his full strength back.

"I'm back? So I am back but I'm not at full strength yet. No matter there's plenty of souls to get and once I'm at full power Raiden and the realms won't stand a chance." the figure said.

(ZAP)

Raiden felt a major disturbance in the force as some great evil from long ago as awakened.

"No it can't be." he said.

Meanwhile Ichigo was in the library of the castle looking over some books when he heard some come in.

It was Rogue and now that she and he were alone now she can make her move.

"Rogue what are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I did said I want to show my gratitude and now that were alone I can." she said.

Before he can say anything else Rogue moved in and kissed his lips once again only this time something in Ichigo awakened.

To be continued

Well that ends ch15

Ch16 will have a lemon between Ichigo and Rogue.

Now I want you to guess which MK villain has returned from the grave to seek revenge on Raiden?

Now that Red skull and Hydra had appeared things will surely get more intense.

Now there 2 more parts where Ichigo will make his choice.

Now I must be off.

So R and R no flames and disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 16: making a major decision part 2

Ichigo was in a lip lock kiss with Rogue who decided to make her move after she followed him.

Ichigo felt like something in him awakened and that new instinct was now swirling in him and urged him to go forward.

"Rogue why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I want you Ichigo please for me sugar?" she said.

Seeing the look in her eyes Ichigo gave in.

Rogue went first and got his shirt off and saw his ripped body, she slowly placed her hands on them and massage them slowly.

"Wow Ichigo you're really hard and frim." she said.

Now it was Ichigo to have a go next and took off her long green blouse revealing a black top underneath it.

But he can go further he was stopped by Rogue.

"Not here your room." she said.

Ichigo grabbed their things and scooped Rogue in his arms and ran back to his room.

When they got there Ichigo tossed Rogue on the bed and got on and started making out with her.

"Wow Ichigo you're good." she said.

The two kept going and going until Rogue got up and undid her pants, short black leather skirt, and black leggings, her combat boots and her gloves.

She was now in her black top and black undies.

She climbed back in bed with Ichigo and got on top of him.

Ichigo then got up and kissed her lips as she sat in his lap.

"Ok Ichigo now get your pants off." she said.

Ichigo then got his pants off and dropped them on the floor leaving him in his black boxers.

"Rogue are you sure you want to go through this?" he asked her.

"Ichigo all my life I've been afraid to be in a relationship with someone without draining their energy but now that you are here I can pursue one." she said.

"I'll talk with Hank and the others to see of making something that can keep your powers in check." he said.

"Thanks Ichigo." she said.

The two continued making out and things got more serious between them.

Rogue decided to take her undies off and slide them off her legs and then tossed it to the floor.

She then began rubbing against his crotch to make him more turned on.

Getting the message he got the boxers off revealing a 13in cock and it was hard.

"Wow Ichigo didn't expect you to be big." she said surprised.

Ichigo then managed to get Rogue's top off revealing her D-cup breasts, Rogue covered them and looked away in embarrassment.

"Rogue don't be so embarrassed you are beautiful." said Ichigo making Rogue blush badly.

Ichigo got Rogue to slowly lower her hands and reveal her breasts.

He then caress one of them and sucked on the other gently.

Rogue moaned when Ichigo did that, she felt her body quivered and shivered so much that she wrapped her hands on his head.

"Oh Ichigo what are you doing to me? Please don't stop that." she said her breathing becoming shallow.

Ichigo continue pleasing Rogue and the urge between them grew stronger.

"Ichigo I can't wait any longer please take me sugar." she said.

"As you wish my southern belle." he said.

Rogue playfully smack Ichigo on the face for that and he laid on his back as Rogue was above his cock.

"Ready Rogue?" he asked.

Rogue didn't answer as she went lower until she touched the tip of his cock, she placed her hand on it and guided it in her and lower herself until his cock was in her completely.

Rogue felt her cherry popped and the pain vibrate through her, Ichigo waited for her for the pain to subside and when that's done she told him to start moving.

Ichigo moved his hips and cock in and out of Rogue, he placed his hands on her hips moving her up and down.

"Oh god Ichigo you're amazing!" she said.

Ichigo continued doing his thing, Rogue continue feeling his cock inside her she moved her hips back and forth and side to side.

Rogue then pulled Ichigo up to her and put his face between her breasts making her moan more.

Rogue felt Ichigo wrapping his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his head.

The two kept at it for 3 hours and then they were doing it doggy-style with Ichigo pounding her good and they were at their limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Rogue.

"So am I Rogue." he said.

Ichigo pick up the speed and then he came in Rogue hard.

Ichigo kept going as he unload his spunk inside Rogue.

Rogue felt him filling her up with each thrust, her body felt shaking and they were covered in sweat.

After the last thrust Ichigo pulled out of Rogue and laid beside her.

Rogue laid on his chest as their bodies cooled off and their breathing was shallow.

"Wow Ichigo that was amazing!" said Rogue.

"It was." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

The two shared one last kiss before drifting to sleep.

As the two slept suddenly a pair of glowing orbs appeared one red and one white and they saw Ichigo and they went and enter in his body and disappeared.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and let out a yawn.

He looked down to see Rogue sleeping on him and decided to wake her up gently.

"Hey wake up my lovely Rogue." he said.

Rogue groaned from her sleep as she woke up and then looked at Ichigo.

"Hey lover boy." she teased.

"Wild night huh my southern belle." he said.

"It was my dark warrior." she said back.

"So up for a little grinding?" she suggested.

"Sure." he said.

But before they can do it Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head.

"ARGH!"

"Ichigo what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I felt like someone is calling for help and they're in trouble." he said.

"They?" she asked.

"Yes I think there's a group out there and they need help I'll be right back." he said.

"Sorry Rogue." he said.

"Hey its ok sugar now go save them." she said.

Ichigo kissed her and got his pants on and his sword there was no time for the shirt.

Ichigo then used his powers to head to where the group send that telepath cry for help.

When he got there he saw a large group of women and some guys being chase by some demons and other monsters.

"OK THAT'S IT!" he said.

Ichigo charged at the demons and swing his sword at them.

"WHO WANTS SOME!" he yelled.

The group in trouble managed to get to some trees and bushes and hid there but they watched and were amazed at Ichigo dealing the ones that were chasing them.

Ichigo felt like Wolverine and Hulk on a good day and he was spotting a bloodlust look on his face slaying the monsters and demons and went at it for an hour until the last one was dead.

After that he stood atop of the pile of dead monsters and demons and then shouted "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" from the top of his lungs.

After getting the blood off his blade, Ichigo jumped down and walked to the group slowly as to not make himself the enemy.

Ichigo had a couple of bruises and cuts on him because some of those bastards got a couple of hits on him.

He was soon in front of them.

"Don't worry I took those suckers out they won't be brothering you again." he said.

Just then he was hugged by 4 girls, one had long red hair, blue eyes and a buxom body, the 2nd had long black hair and violet eyes and buxom body as well, the 3rd was a tall woman with long blond hair, brown eyes and a very buxom body as well, the 4th was a young girl in her teens with brown hair tied up in a long knot and has brown-gray eyes.

"Thank you." they said.

Ichigo tried to say something but he couldn't breathe and the girls were yanked off by a girl with pink hair in long pig tails with an annoyed look on her face and a woman with silver hair and red eyes in a maid outfit.

"Thanks." said Ichigo regaining his breath.

Next he was hugged in the legs by a young girl with blond hair and green eyes and another who was younger with pink hair and purple eyes jumping in his arms was a dog who licked his face.

"Ok then." he said putting the dog down and getting the girls to let go his legs.

"Now I know you been through hell and all and not to worry I know a place where you'll be safe." he said.

Just then a portal opened and out comes Kitana who was worried for Ichigo.

"No time let's get them in now!" he said.

Kitana and Ichigo lead the group in and out to the other side at the castle.

"Get them treated right away." said Kitana.

Soon the group was taken inside to get look at.

But before anything else can be said suddenly a giant crack appeared in the sky and the same thing happen on Earth and both Ichigo and Shadic said.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

To be continued

Well that ends ch16

I hope you enjoy.

Well the next chapter will have DC and Transformers characters.

Now you noticed there are more characters in this allow to me to clear things up there were 26 people in that group that was attack and Ichigo saved them

The first group of 12 are from high school DxD and the 2nd group of 9 is from High school of the dead and the last and 3rd group of 3 is from Avatar the last air bender and the last 2 is a surprise.

I'll reveal them in ch18

Now in ch21 Ichigo will take a small team to Solaria.

And I hope that little samurai Jack reference I put in there.

Now the next one to have a go with Ichigo will be Kitty and Jean.

Now I must be off to work on my stories.

So R and R no flames and disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone how's it going?

Anyway here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 17: making a major decision part 3

Ichigo and Shadic saw something coming at them from the crack and fast.

For Shadic is was a giant ship and for Ichigo something else.

Shadic power himself up and use his strength to catch the ship which force him down to ground as he tries to slow it down forcing his feet to make a mess of the ground.

"Damn it's heavy!" he said.

Shadic felt his feet dug into the ground as he hold the ship slowing it down.

Putting all of his strength he was able to stop and put the ship down.

(Popping bones)

"Ow going to feel that tomorrow." said Shadic.

He then call for back up to check out the huge ass ship.

Ichigo saw a red space ship coming from the crack and looked like it was badly damaged and it was coming in for a crash.

Gathering some energy Ichigo leaped to the ship and grabbed it as they made their way down to the ground.

They touched ground and the force of the ship forces Ichigo to sink into the ground as he tried to slow the ship down.

Ichigo hang on tight but he was managed to stop the ship and gently place the ship down.

"Ouch really need a hot spring after this." he said.

Soon everyone else came to see the ship that Ichigo caught.

"What's going on Ichigo?" said Cap.

"I don't know this ship came out and it was damaged so I caught and landed the thing, Better do some scanning on this Hank, Tony check to see any life is on board." said Ichigo.

"Good idea." said Tony.

"Jarvis began scan for life forms." said Hank.

"As your wish Mr. Mc coy." said the AI.

Jarvis began doing a scan of the ship and was able to detect 6 life signals in there.

"Get them out now!" said Tony.

Ichigo jump on the top of the ship looking for a way in when it opened a hole and he fell in.

"Ow." said Ichigo.

"You ok Ichigo?" asked Hank.

"I'm ok Hank but Tony get Hulk and Thor and Ben here NOW!" Ichigo yelled.

Tony got his suit on and went to get some muscles to help and he came back with Hulk, Thor and Ben Grimm aka the Thing.

"Ok listen up me and Hank will bring the ones up from the ship and you take them to get treated, but first Hulk take this will ya?" said Ichigo.

First thing out was a sphere made from advance tech and Hulk took it to be study and analyzed first, next was a wolf it was white and was out cold.

Hulk came back and took the wolf.

Next came the 4 inside and they were out cold, Thor took the girls and Thing took the guys and they headed to get them treated.

Then Iron man picked the ship up and took it to his make shift armory to help repair it with Hank on board.

After that Ichigo went back to his room to rest.

"Something tells me things are going to get even more strange." he said.

When he got there he noticed that Rogue was gone she must've head back to her room so Ichigo was alone or so he thought.

He sense there's someone else in the room and after he focused on the source he knew who it was.

"You can come out now I know it's you Jean and Kitty is with you." he said.

Just then Jean came out of the wall with Kitty's help.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"A wild guess." he answered.

He then saw Jean is wearing a matching green bra and panties and Kitty is wearing a pink lingerie gown with a blue bra and panties under it.

"Let me guess you two want your turns?" he asked.

His response was Jean using her powers to pull him in for a kiss and then Kitty grabbed his head and kissed him as well.

Kitty then used her power to make her clothes go through her leaving her naked.

She then placed her hands against the wall and shook her ass wanting Ichigo to pound her hard from behind.

Getting the message he got his pants off and walked over to Kitty with cock hard and was ready to go.

Ichigo then pushed his cock inside her and started pounding her.

Kitty gasped when Ichigo popped her cherry and her body felt it.

"Easy Ichigo I'm still tender AH!" she said.

Ichigo kept pounding her pussy well while she held on against the wall and moaned.

He placed both hands on her hips to move her faster and she moaned loudly.

"Whoa Ichigo, you're making my body quiver with your strength, your power and it's flowing into me, please give me more!" she said.

Jean who was watching, played with herself, she massaged her right breast and fingered her pussy making herself wet and imagined Ichigo plowing her like no tomorrow, not wanting to be left out she went over and kissed his lips while he plows Kitty hard and decided to spank her ass.

Kitty let out an eep as Ichigo spanked her ass while pounding her, she then undid her ponytail letting her long hair down.

Ichigo then pulled Kitty up to him and kissed her as Jean joined in as well in a 3way kiss.

The 3 continued having a 3some sex for an hour before Kitty reached her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Me too Kitty I'll release it inside you." he said.

"Do it then I want you to fill me up." she said.

Ichigo went faster pounding Kitty and then they came together.

Ichigo fired his spunk inside Kitty hard, his cock pulsed as it unloads inside Kitty.

Kitty felt Ichigo filling her up, her body was shaking and wobbly and she was panting, she never had sex like that before, her ass is swollen from the spanking Ichigo gave her.

After finishing filling her up, Ichigo pull out of Kitty and she then lean against the wall after the great sex she had, Ichigo told her she can use the shower to get wash up and she then headed there right now.

Ichigo was still hard and wanted to go another round and luckily Jean was happy to oblige him.

Ichigo pulled her in for another kiss and then got Jean's panties off and then undid the bra.

Jean pulled Ichigo to the bed and let him sucked her breasts.

Jean felt pleasure as Ichigo sucked and played with her breasts.

Ichigo kept going and Jean moaned in pleasure, she felt jolts of electricity moving around in her and she wanted his cock inside her and she wants it now.

"Ichigo enough foreplay I want you now!" she said.

Ichigo stop playing with her breasts and got in position and shoved his cock inside her.

Jean kissed Ichigo as she felt her body trembled as Ichigo popped her cherry.

She then told Ichigo to start moving already and Ichigo did.

Jean felt Ichigo going in and out of her, her feet trying to get a grip of the sheets as Ichigo pounds her, her body and breasts are rubbing against his and her red are getting spread out from the sex.

Jean enjoyed it so much that, she felt Ichigo was about to release his load and told him he can release it inside her and he did.

She wanted to go another round so she got on all 4's and Ichigo rammed her from behind.

Ichigo went faster and fast making Jean moaned a lot until he came again.

Jean felt like she was going to pass out but has enough energy for one more round.

Ichigo decided to be a little devious and pulled out of Jean's pussy and this time put inside her ass.

"Whoa Ichigo getting a little cocky are we? AH!" she said before she felt Ichigo cock going deeper.

"Wanting to try something a bit different." he said.

Jean bit into the pillow as Ichigo pile-drive her ass, it hurt at first but Ichigo massaged her breasts and play with her pussy the pain lessen a bit and she relaxed a bit.

"Wow Ichigo you have hidden skills when it comes to pleasing the ladies and there's more to come." she said.

Jean then lay flat on the bed and Ichigo moved his hips pounding her ass good and hard.

Ichigo and Jean kept going at a fast pace and went at it for an hour before Jean was nearing her limit again.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Same here I'm going to cum." he answered.

"Fill me up Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo then came hard inside Jean's ass and pumped her of his load and stay connected for a couple of minutes before pulling out and laid beside her.

Jean felt both parts of her was fill of Ichigo's spunk and was able laid her head on his chest.

"You're amazing Ichigo, can't wait to do it again." she said.

"I know but for now let's get some rest." he said and went to sleep.

Jean went asleep as well with her new lover.

Kitty came out the shower dried and saw Ichigo and Jean sleeping so she got in bed and joined them and went to sleep as well.

As Ichigo sleep, he felt dragged to his inner world.

(Enter inner world)

Ichigo was in his inner world, the place was like of a warzone kingdom, but slowly rebuilding, he noticed that some of the buildings are not damaged and some are glowing and then at the top of a mountain was a castle with a pit with fire in it.

"What the hell?" he said.

He also noticed two things, a cat who can go through things and a girl who can copy things by touch.

Then he heard two monstrous roars coming from the mountains.

"What the hell was that?" said Ichigo.

Unfortunately he didn't the chance to answer as he was getting pull back to his body.

He woke up and wonders what was that about, then he noticed Jean and Kitty and went back to sleep, knowing he has decided to go to Solaria solo or take a team with him in the next couple of weeks.

A lot of choices to make.

He slept in all day.

The next day he woke up, he woke Jean and Kitty who didn't want to get up and clung on to Ichigo.

"Come on girls, time to get up." he said.

"No I don't want to leave my warrior." mumbled Jean.

"You're so warm and cozy." added Kitty.

"Ok then time for a tickle attack." he said.

That got them up.

"Come on let's get wash up." he said.

They all went to his shower to get clean up.

After that they dried off and the girls got their lingerie on and Ichigo tossed them some robes to wear.

"Thanks for the great sex Ichigo, you're amazing!" said Kitty.

"Can't wait for next time." said Jean with a wink.

Ichigo watch them leave as they sway their hips at him and then left.

"Well better get some training in, I wonder if cap is up for it today." he said.

Ichigo got his clothes on and got his sword and left the room.

He went to check on those who were being treated in the healing chambers.

He took a peek and then left seeing that everyone is doing ok.

He then found Cap doing some stretches before he started training and with him was Iron Fist and Black widow.

"Hey cap." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo never thought to see you up." he said.

"I see you 3 about to do some training, mind if I join?" he said.

"Sure." he said.

The 4 then headed out to an arena to train and training will be tough.

Ichigo will spar against Iron-fist and Cap vs widow.

When they got there they took their places.

Ichigo left his blade so he can fight Danny hand to hand.

One thing for sure is the sparring will be intense.

(Meanwhile in Hell)

The figure who busted out of the coffin continued his path through hell, fighting against demons and other creatures to not only take their souls but to sharpen his skills and with each souls he eat the stronger he grew.

He carried his large Warhammer around with him and he just finished eating the last soul from a horde of evil humans and demons.

"It feels like that half of my strength is back." he said.

"Good but it looks like I still got a long way to go to be at full power." he continued.

He continued his way through hell when suddenly a bright light appeared and out came Quan-Chi.

"Quan-Chi what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I felt some kind of presence in the nether realm and knew it was someone I knew but couldn't figure out until I saw your Hammer and knew that it was you Shao-Khan." he said.

"What do you want wizard?" he asked.

"I can bring you back and help restore your full powers but on one condition." Said Quan-chi.

"What's that?" asked Khan.

"You join the alliance I'm in." said the wizard.

"What?! After what happened last time forget it!" Khan huffed.

"Listen there are some people that help you regain your powers and give new ones to you." said Quan-Chi.

Khan stopped for a moment, the idea of new powers flood his mind and now he decided to give the alliance idea another try.

"I'm listening." he said.

"Good let's talk more back at our base." said the wizard.

Quan-Chi use his powers to take Shao-Khan back to where the evil alliance was and help him regain his powers.

(ZAP)

Raiden felt a dangerous disturbance in the force.

"NO it can't be he can't be back." he said with sweat coming down.

Raiden felt like his worst nightmare has come to life, that Shao-Khan conqueror of worlds has returned and now things will get more deadly.

To be continued

Well I hope you enjoy this.

Now to explain things

The JL and titans will be coming from Earth-12 and the 4 of young justice is from Earth-16

In the next one Avengers tower will be coming next so that some of the heroes will have some extra room and Tony can make more armor.

Now the next one to have a go with Ichigo is Black widow and she's going to be rough with him, then She-hulk and many more.

Ok the 3 girls from Avatar are Azula, Mai and Ty-lee.

The rest you have to figure out.

Now the next 2 chapters is Ichigo will be sparring and meeting other heroes.

The giant ship Shadic caught is full of Autobots and I'll explain more in ch20.

Now I must be off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful or hurtful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 18: making a major decision part 4

4 hours passed since Ichigo, Cap, Danny and Natasha did their sparring and it was intense, the 4 decided to call it a day and they all headed for some down time.

Ichigo decided to head for the hot springs to relax after an intense session.

When he got there, he got his clothes off and put on some trunks and got in and relax.

He felt his body becoming relaxed and the tension melted away.

After a little while of a dip in the spring he got out, dried off, got dressed and headed back to his room to rest.

On the way there he bumped into someone a young woman who has a slim yet strong build, and fair skin. Her most distinguishing features are her big blue eyes and her red hair, which she had combed down but spiked up when fighting or in her own privacy. She has an average height, being slightly taller.

"Sorry didn't see you." said Ichigo.

The woman backed up and got a good look of Ichigo's eyes and saw the power behind them, his eyes radiates warmth, kindness, strength and protection and compassion in them and she blushed.

"Sorry I didn't see you there you Ichigo Kurosaki right?" she asked.

"Um yeah." he answered her.

"I never thought I bumped into you my name is Kallen Kozuki."

"Nice to meet you Kallen but what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm learning the ins and outs of this castle and feels like there are mazes within mazes can make your head feel dizzy." she said.

"You get used to it." said Ichigo.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok just a bit tired." she said.

Just then a big rumbling sound came from outside.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Said Kallen.

"It came from outside." said Ichigo.

Both of them ran to outside and saw the crack in the sky and it looks like 4 buildings are coming from it.

Ichigo then pulled out a Walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Hey guys? WE GOT ANOTHER ONE 4 OF THEM THIS TIME!" He shouted.

Everyone ran out to the court yards and saw the shadows of the buildings and Iron man send most of suits to catch and those with super strength and fly try to catch and slow them down.

The buildings were big and heavy so even Ichigo had to catch them especially the 4th building.

The 1st building was big had a log with a circle and a giant A in it and a Heli-pad. The 2nd building was big as well but it was shaped in the number 4. The 3rd building was like a combo of a mansion and a school with a circle and X on the doors and the last building was like a mixture of both ancient and alien tech and the size of an island and that was Ichigo trying to stop.

Ichigo was using all of his strength to slow it down but it was very heavy like hell and he got to ground, the big building and the other heroes with super strength came to help him and they were able to stop it.

They were able to place the 4 buildings down safely and Ichigo and the others popped their bones.

"Ugh going to feel that tomorrow." they all said.

Ichigo was about to fall face to the ground if he wasn't caught by Hulk.

"Thanks big guy." said Ichigo.

Everyone was surprised and in shock to see the 4 buildings that came from the crack in the sky.

Ironman explained the first building was is called Avengers tower HQ for the Avengers, the 2nd building is the Baxter building for the Fantastic 4, The 3rd was the X-mansion for the X-men and the last one was something no-one expected it was the city of Attilan home of the Inhumans.

Each team then split into groups and check the places to make sure everything is safe.

After 3 hours of waiting the teams gave the all-clear and they said the Inhumans are ok just banged up and need some rest and the teams went to their respective bases and took in those who need some room.

Some of them stayed at the castle because it was cool having their own personalized rooms.

The 4 buildings were placed at different locations.

The Avengers tower was placed west of the castle grounds, Attilan took east, Baxter building north and the X-mansion south.

Kitana sends some healers to Attilan for the Inhumans and the other teams began working on repairing their bases.

Ichigo return to his room with Kallen tagging along since she wants to have a talk with him.

Kallen sat on his bed as Ichigo has some Zen music playing to help ease the tension.

"So what do you want to talk about Kallen?" said Ichigo sitting in a chair.

Kallen looked at her feet, she was nervous and didn't know what to ask so she winged it.

"Why are you here Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath "Because I am training to get stronger and unlock my hidden powers because an ancient evil escaped from prison and he's building an army and he's gathering allies as we speak but we have time as he's not at full power." he said.

"How come we're not stopping him?" asked Kallen.

"Unfortunately we don't where he is, where ever he is, he's being cloaked and no-one can find them." said Ichigo gravely.

Kallen felt a dreadful thought passing through her mind and lower her head.

"Kallen can I ask you one question what was your life like before you came here?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kallen closed her eyes as the memories of her past was coming back and didn't know what to say to Ichigo.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it I understand you can tell me when you're ready." he said.

Kallen looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Ichigo I appreciate that." she said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Sure thing." he answered.

Kallen then laid on the bed and went to rest for a bit and Ichigo left the room he need to talk with Kitana.

He walked around the castle until he came to a big door with some crest on it.

"That must be her room." he thought as he knocked on the door.

Just then the door opened and he went in as it closed behind him.

Ichigo got a good look of her room, it was big, very big enough to fit in about 25 people or 30 different animals, and it has a big bed with blue and gold design with some veils giving people a silhouette look, a crystal ball for looking at the different realms, a balcony with a great view, a personal hot spring and many more.

Another door opened and Kitana came in and saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I need a word with you." he said.

"What is it?" she said.

She then sat next to Ichigo on the bed.

"I'm planning to go to Solaria soon, so I will need a team to come with me but not all of them will come some will be here to help keep things safe while I'm away." he said.

"Who is coming with you?" she asked him.

"I don't know, that is something I'll think of later." he answered.

"Heard from Raiden?"

"No I'm a bit worried after he show you his past he vanished and no-one knows when he'll pop up." she said.

"I see then, well I'll let you know when I'll leave and with a team, I must be going." he said getting up.

Kitana then pulled her mask down and she then kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo was surprised when the princess did that.

"Kitana why did you do that?" he said.

"Well I wanted to show you how much I care about you and that you also hot." she said blushing.

Ichigo felt his face turning red as well and he left the room leaving a smirked Kitana.

He then returned to his room and saw Kallen was still sleeping in his bed.

He changed into his sleep pants and got in bed for some rest after today's event of catch the base and his muscles are still sore from it.

He then felt Kallen wrapping her arms around him for comfort and Ichigo was now asleep.

Meanwhile…

Shinnok and his allies were discussing some things when the former elder god sensed something.

"What is Shinnok?" asked Shang.

"I sensed something the presence I haven't felt since…" Shinnok trailed off.

"It's nothing but I can't help but recognized It." he said.

"I sensed it too it feels familiar." said Shang.

Just then 3 hydra soldiers appear telling them about some new people arriving.

They all rushed outside to see 2 different groups.

One group looked like tech-out bee keepers and the other one was Hydra but its leader was a muscular old-man with a monocle and a demonic right hand and next to him was a floating cybernetic head.

"Who are they Skull?" asked Shinnok.

"The other leader of Hydra Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker and the leader of AIM MODOK." he said.

"What are you 2 doing here?" asked Skull.

"We track your men's weapons signal and came here and also want to join this alliance as well." said Wolfgang.

"I see then when Quan-Chi comes back we have to relocate to another place." said Skull.

"We can use my old castle, it's got a lot of room." said Onaga.

"Excellent idea Onaga when Quan returns we move to the castle." said Skull.

Just then a portal opened and the wizard popped out.

"Well Quan-Chi we just got some new allies and we're preparing to move out." said Shinnok.

"Excellent idea and I came back from hell with an old friend." he said.

Coming out of the portal was a shadow of a man cover in armor and in his right hand was a large maul with the symbol of dragon.

Shang, Shinnok and Onaga were shock to see the one person that has been dead for 20 years.

"It can't be?" they said.

"That's right I have found Shao-Khan and he'll help us conquered the realms." he said.

Shao-Khan then let out a deep evil laugh that echoed everywhere.

"It's good to be back." he said.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you enjoy it

Now I have 3 announcements

Now I have 2 new crossover stories in the works one is Bleach and the other is Zelda and they both crossing over with Castlevania the Zelda one will deal with the version like on Netflix and the Bleach will be tricky because I don't know which Belmont to use, so PM me with ideas.

2nd is that I am going to do a series of stories that will be more restrained and more will be told later.

3rd is that in less than 24 hours Castlevania s2 will be out on Netflix.

One more thing the next chapter will have Ichigo sleeping with Kallen, Emma, Magma and She-hulk.

Also Super boy from young justice will be coming soon.

Well I must be off.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later gators


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there

Here's the next chapter of bleach Kombat

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 19: making a major decision part 5

Another day came and Ichigo slowly stirred from slumber.

He woke up and looked to see Kallen still sleeping in bed and noticed she is wearing a black top and panties and was holding on to him.

He looked at her face and it look like she was having a nightmare and he whispered in her ear "Kallen I'm here you not alone, you're safe." and that drove the bad dreams away and Kallen felt better.

She let go of Ichigo and turned on her side to sleep as Ichigo got up and threw some clothes on and quietly left his room.

He went down to get some breakfast when he was joined by Emma.

Emma is wearing a white robe and follow Ichigo to get some food.

Emma sat down with Ichigo as they got their food and drink.

Ichigo had some eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls and some coffee while Emma had her meal with some hot tea.

Emma kept shooting glances at Ichigo as she has developing feelings for him and wonders how he is bed but her train of thought was put on hold when She-hulk came in with a big platter of food.

Both girls glared at each other as they vie for Ichigo's attention as evident by the electricity giving off.

Both failed to notice Amara coming up and sitting with Ichigo.

Amara enjoy sitting next to Ichigo who was eating quietly and not looking at anything else.

Emma and Jen were about to throw food at each other when Ichigo spoke up.

"Start throwing food and there will be problems."

Both sat down in response.

Then they noticed Amara and they glared at her and all 3 gave off sparks.

Ichigo sighed and dispose of his leftovers and grabbed Emma, Amara and Jen at once carrying them with him.

They soon arrived at his room and went in, Kallen was still sleeping so Ichigo created another door on the wall and that lead to another bedroom.

He then put the girls down and closed the door behind them.

"Ok really girls fighting over me at this early in the morning?" he said.

The 3 looked away blushing.

Ichigo face palmed.

He sat on the bed shaking his head.

Amara then went to sit on the bed next to Ichigo.

"Do you not like us Ichigo?" she asked him.

"What? NO! I do like you three but I don't you like when you Start fighting over me it really gets on my nerves." he said.

The 3 had their heads down.

"Look Rogue, Kitty and Jean don't mind sharing me and I'm fine with that and I wouldn't mind having more girls if you agree to share." said Ichigo.

This got their attention and they all joined Ichigo on the bed.

"So if we get to be with you if we agree to share you with other girls?" said Emma.

Ichigo nodded.

"So who goes first?" asked Jen.

Amara then without a warning got Ichigo's shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"Ok since that happened Amara goes first then Emma and then Jen." said Ichigo.

First Ichigo started making out with Amara who had her shirt taken off leaving her in an orange bra and then got her pants off to reveal light-blue panties. Next he make out with Emma and she was so intoxicated by Ichigo's scent that she undid her robe and let it fall to the floor revealing a pair of white lacy bra and panties and then Jen and while she was lip locking with him, Ichigo managed to unzip her leotard and got it off her showing her naked green body.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw Jen in all of her glory.

Jen smirked as she went to get his pants off, then boxers leaving Ichigo naked and showing his 13in cock in front of them.

Jen then proceeded to play with his cock and getting Ichigo hard.

After a few minutes Ichigo's cock was hard and he was ready.

Ichigo then went to Amara on the bed and got her bra and panties off of her and positioned his cock.

He then put it in Amara's pussy and then popped her cherry.

Ichigo started moving right away, Amara placed her hands on his back and held on.

Amara felt Ichigo inside her and his strong body on hers, she felt the warmth coming off him.

"Oh god Ichigo you're amazing." said Amara.

"I know." he said.

Ichigo and Amara kept doing it missionary for a bit before changing it up for some cowgirl action.

Amara was on top, placed her hands on Ichigo's chest and started moving her hips up and down.

Amara was experiencing pleasure and ecstasy as Ichigo please her, she felt like an volcano erupted in her, she wants to turn into Magma but rather not burned Ichigo and the bed and so she didn't.

"How are you doing Amara?" asked Ichigo.

"I feel amazing Ichigo you can go a bit faster." she told him.

Ichigo went a little faster and Amara moaned from it.

Amara felt her body rubbing against Ichigo's, her breast rubbing against his chest and her legs around his waist to keep Ichigo with her.

After doing it missionary, Ichigo flip Amara and now she's on top of him and started moving her hips.

Amara enjoyed being on top and she was up and moving her hips to do some grinding on Ichigo, she moved up and down on his cock.

"Oh god Ichigo you're a beast in bed." said Amara.

Amara kept going on his cock and she felt like on cloud 9 and after 30 minutes she was about done.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum please release it inside Me." she said.

Amara felt his cock getting bigger and bigger and then they came.

Ichigo released his spunk inside Amara who was shaking as Ichigo continued to unload in her, after getting the last load done, Amara then rolled over and laid beside Ichigo as she was cooling off.

"Ichigo that was amazing." said Amara.

Ichigo nodded and he was catching his breath.

Ichigo saw he was still hard and was still ready to go, the next one up is Jen who climbed up the bed and sat on his lap.

"Well Ichigo think you can handle me?" she said with a smirk.

Ichigo then flipped Jen and he was on top of her now.

"Good start think you can handle this jade woman?" she smirk.

"Enough talk lets fuck." said Ichigo and stick his dick in her.

Ichigo started moving in and out of Jen and rocked the bed again.

Ichigo pounded Jen's pussy good while he sucked on her green nipples and Jen ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh god Ichigo you're like a god." she said.

Ichigo kept pumping her and making her insides feel good.

He squeezed her E-cup breasts and kissed her neck making her moan a lot.

However that made her so good that she squeezed Ichigo so hard she made her come inside her a little early.

"Sorry Ichigo you made me feel so good and I couldn't help It." she said.

She then let him go and breathe.

"I forgot you are strong like your cousin and you almost crush my spine." he said.

"Sorry I don't know my own strength some times." she said.

Jen then moved Ichigo off of her and got off the bed and Emma came over next.

Emma then grabbed his cock and stick it in her and lower herself until it was fully inside her and let out a big moan.

"Emma you go ahead I'll just laid back." he said.

Emma then started moving her hips up and down on Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo wanted to move as well but he has to wait as his back is still getting uncrushed.

Emma felt her insides getting stirred up by Ichigo's cock and her inner walls has a vice-like grip and didn't want to let go.

"Oh god Ichigo, this feels amazing, looks like you got me now." she said.

Ichigo didn't say anything, he slowly moved his hips to screw Emma while she was on top of him.

Emma then lowered herself and let Ichigo sucked on her breasts making her moan and wrapped her arms around his head.

Then she try to use her powers to enter his mind and have psychic sex but she couldn't because the feeling of lust still rings in her mind and could not enter his mind.

Then after 35 minutes Ichigo's back is back where it was and he flipped Emma and he's now on top of her and he pounds her good.

Emma is being rocked by Ichigo and his vigor and now she felt like pudding.

After an hour Emma was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum release it all inside Me." she said.

Ichigo then released all of his spunk at once inside Emma.

Emma shook as he let out his spunk inside her and after one last shake she fell to his side and cuddle up with him.

Jen and Amara joined in.

"Wow that was amazing Ichigo." said Amara.

"It was great, sorry about almost crushing your spine during sex." added Jen.

"You know how to please a woman in bed." replied Emma.

Ichigo could only nod.

"Come on girls let's get him to a hot spring to reenergized him." said Amara.

They got off the bed got their clothes on grabbed Ichigo and his clothes and took him to the hot springs and they had to be sneaky and avoid being seen. When they got there they placed Ichigo in the waters and he was recharged.

After that he dried off and got his clothes on and thanked the girls, but before they can pounced on him for round 2, they got a call from their leaders saying they need help and they sighed.

But they kissed Ichigo saying they that he can see them anytime and left before swaying their hips at him.

Ichigo then went back to his room and went to check on Kallen.

He then went in and look around and saw Kallen still sleeping in his bed but noticed something on her face.

Her face was scrunched up, and she was moving around like she was having a very bad nightmare, her legs moving crazy and arms as well like she was flailing around and she was screaming for it to stop.

Ichigo ran over and tried to wake her up.

"Kallen wake up! IT'S ME ICHIGO WAKE UP!" he said only to get choked by Kallen's hands.

Kallen had a strong grip and she was still having nightmares wouldn't wake up forcing Ichigo to wake her up the hard way.

He used his strength to force her hands off of his throat and said "KALLEN WAKE UP!" and slapped her across the face.

(SLAP)

Kallen finally snapped out of it and woke up as Ichigo try to get some air back in his lungs.

"Ichigo what happened?" she asked.

"I came back to check on you and it look like you having a bad nightmare and I tried to wake you up but you then choked me and I had to get your hands off and had to slap across your face to snap you out of it." he said.

Kallen then placed her hand on her sting cheek and felt the pain.

"Sorry I had to do that." said Ichigo.

"I'm sorry that I choked you." she said.

Both felt ashamed and stupid for what happened but they said sorry to each other.

"What kind of nightmare did you had?" he asked handing her an ice pack.

Kallen placed it on her cheek and it stung but the pain was slowly fading away.

"The one when where my home was destroyed and all the people I loved were killed including Lelouch." she said.

"Who's Lelouch? Asked Ichigo.

Kallen swallowed a lump in her throat and said "He was my fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You mean you were about to get married?" he said and she nodded.

"I was going to be one of his 3 wives with C.C. and Shirley when they attacked and rampage my home and…" she said before the memories started flooding too fast.

"I got you Kallen, no-one is going to hurt you I promise." said Ichigo pulling Kallen in for a hug.

Kallen then sobbed in Ichigo's arms as she let out all of her pent up sadness and he rubbed her back telling her that no-body will harm her while he's around.

After letting out the tears Kallen feels better.

"Thanks Ichigo and sorry for the choking you thing." she said sheepishly.

"It's alright Kallen and sorry for the slapping your face." he said.

Both were content until Kallen moved up and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo was surprised when Kallen that and she pulled back.

"Whoa Kallen that was surprising huh?" he said when he saw her fallen asleep.

Ichigo let out a small smile as he placed Kallen in bed and then got in and laid her on his chest.

"Get some rest Kallen we'll talk more tomorrow and maybe help you with your bad memories" he said.

Ichigo then drifted to sleep as well he'll train tomorrow right after helping Kallen.

But after he went to sleep something in his mind is telling him that the demons of the past has a way of coming back to haunt people and some are coming.

Meanwhile…

Shao Khan and the others were at the castle setting up the place when Quan-chi came up to him.

"What is it Quan?" he asked.

"How's your strength coming?" the wizard asked.

"Slowly I'm about at 49% and slowly rising." he answered.

"Good well I've been thinking of a way to break Raiden's spirit." he said.

"Go on." said Shao Khan with interest.

"Well I have found the one person that trusted Raiden until he killed him to kill you but I will need time to perform this spell and it will take a couple of years." said Quan.

"WHAT? YEARS HOW COME THAT LONG YOU FOOL!" Shouted Shao Khan.

"SAIDS THE WARLORD THAT TOOK OVER 20 YEARS TO REVIVE HIMSELF!" Quan shouted back.

"Touché." said Shao.

"So you are bringing back the one that tried to end me?" he asked.

"Yes it will take time but when I'm done Raiden is going to wish he hadn't stabbed him in the back." said Quan.

"Excellent move do the others know?" he asked him.

"Yes and they liked the idea, Shinnok is at 50% got half of his power back and now I have a feeling we're getting more company." said Quan-Chi.

As on que another army appear and they look like bee keepers with lasers.

"Better go greet them." he said.

Both left to greet the new comers but their evil plans has been put in motion.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter.

Sorry it took so long but I was busy

Now I know there's no lemon between Ichigo and Kallen I'll save that for the next chapter

A bit of Kallen's past is revealed and that will be talked about in ch20

Now Ichigo has slept with 6 girls the next ones up are Kallen, Scarlet witch, Black Widow, Janet Van Dyne, Boom-Boom and Polaris.

When Ichigo is selecting his team to go find Orihime he'll pick Cap, Wolverine and Hulk for starters more will be revealed later.

Now AIM will be joining up off-screen and next up will be the Sinister 6

Also Raiden will be back in ch24

By ch23 Avengers tower and the X-mansion will be fixed up

If you have any questions PM me about it and I'll answer it when I can.

Now this will be the last upload until Christmas has passed.

Now I must be off tomorrow is Christmas Eve

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out

Later

Also have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
